


Aldnoah Inverted

by zennhart



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance, had to up rating for some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zennhart/pseuds/zennhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically based entirely around S1 where everything kinda made sense still. What if Slaine was the prince of vers and Asseylum was a terran servant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prince of Mars

Asseylum hurriedly paced to veranda. She was late for her tutoring session, and this could be painful if she is found out. She was almost out of breath by the time she arrived and quickly tried to catch herself. 

“Deep breaths...deep breaths,” now determined and collected, she stood before the automatic door and heard the familiar hiss of compressed air escape and stepped inside. Seated quietly on the sofa reading was her “student”. He looked so entranced by the book. She stepped up quietly and strained her neck to peer over into the book.

“You’re late, Asseylum.”

She jumped, she was sure she was superbly quiet. And she was sure he was entirely absorbed in the book. Was she also anxiously awaiting her? No, that couldn’t be it. She learned to be light on her toes when moving around over the years. Nothing gets past him, then. The boy in question looked up at her. He looked a little concerned.

 

“Did something happen?” ‘ Did you get hurt?’ was the true meaning behind it. Being terran, Asseylum was often picked on. But she could bear with it and didn’t want to concern him.That wasn’t the case today, anyway. She’d been so up and down on errands around the vast landing castle that she completely collapsed onto her little bed and lost track of time.

 

“It was due to my own carelessness,” she quickly moved to face him directly, “your highness!” she finished with a deep bow. 

 

“There is no need to be so formal with me. Slaine is fine.”

“I couldn’t possibly, please.”

Asseylum knew what the prince of vers longed for was companionship, a friendship. She also wanted to be closer to him, truly. They were both lonely. But something like this would only make her life far harder. It was selfish, but she had to look out for herself, as well.

The boy hummed disappointedly and looked downwards as he always did with her rejection. As he did, his eyes widened, “this, I wanted to know what this was.”

 

The prince held up the worn hardcover book and pointed to an illustration. The book was full of textless illustrations of natural wonders of earth and animals. One of Asseylum’s only keepsakes.

“Ah, that is an altocumulus cloud.”

“Really? Just like this “cloud” here?” he pointed to another.

“That a cumulus cloud, prince.”

“I see...there are many types of clouds, then? Can you touch them? Are they soft as they look?” he edged closer with each question with those wide cat-like eyes and Asseylum almost didn’t want to back away, but had to.

“Your hand would only get damp..”

“Huh?”

“I-I’ll teach you about clouds today.”

“One more thing, first.” the blonde boy got up and strode over to view the display of earth they could see from the veranda. He turned around to look at Asseylum again.

“What makes the sky blue?”

“Light refraction...I believe, your highness.”

 

Asseylum didn’t know how much her teaching would help the prince on his goodwill visit, she wasn’t even sure if everything she said was correct. But if she could feel less lonely, if she could help him and make him happy too, it was good enough. It was the closest they could get to a friendship.

  
  
  
  
The day they would become separated again arrived. Today the prince would visit earth in order to carry out his goodwill mission. It all happened faster than Asseylum had realized. She told him about earth, about the flora and fauna and then he got increasingly invigorated and passionate about earth. Asseylum didn’t know she had it in her to inspire like that, far less someone of such a higher standing than her, so it did feel quite nice to be so effective.

 

But even with that pride, the prince's’ departure depressed her immensely. He was the only one around who gave her a modicum of respect--and much more, even kindness. She got so lost in memories she didn’t even realize he had approached her in the passageway. When she did realize, she blinked nearly 10 times and bowed deeply, almost knocking their foreheads together in the process.

 

“You look wonderful, prince Slaine.” she said quickly, because he did, and the snow white suit he wore with his long hair in a braid did stun her speechless as well. She’d like to grow out her hair again, too. But having it shorter was easier. No one would tug on it now.

“Thank you” he smiled and blushed. 

Beside him was his dutiful servant Harklight who would be accompanying him. The older man’s face was quite intimidating but he didn’t seem to mind Asseylum, thankfully. He didn’t talk to or ask anything of her but he wasn't cruel either. 

“I wish you the best and pray for your success in negotiations, prince.” She unbuttoned the top button of her uniform and reached behind her neck, before producing a beautiful silver pendant.

“Please, take this with you for protection.”

“I couldn't” he looked dismayed, “is that not one of your only possessions of your father?”

“It is, but I think my father would be fine with you having it. It is yours now.” she said with finality, hoping the prince wouldn’t reject it.

“You saved us both when we crash landed on mars, and I want you to have as much protection as you can” she smiled warmly even though she felt her heart break more, losing the prince and the pendant. But she truly wanted it to be with him. The person most precious to her should have the item most precious to her. If she cannot be with him, then at least this…

 

As if acknowledging her resolve, he nodded and returned the lonely smile.

“I will deliver you and your father’s prayer of peace to that blue world.”

“Thank you Asseylum.”

  
  


The stern blonde haired count of the castle, Cruhteo, then came to inform the prince of his shuttle’s arrival.

“I see. Then, “ he turned on his heel with a final parting smile, “I will be off.”

“Yes, your highness.”

 

Once left alone, Cruhteo calmly stepped towards her. But she knew that was just a cover.

“Even though this is your fault, you’ve done nothing to dissuade him.” he spat, face full of disdain.

Asseylum tensed up for what she knew was coming.

Thwack. She hit the ground and instinctively reached for her reddening cheek. The Count twirls his cane.

“For your own sake, you better hope this goes without a hitch and no harm befalls his highness.”

He walked away at that. Asseylum didn’t want to dissuade Slaine from what he was so enthused about. He never had a passion before, but earth made him so happy. It gave him purpose other than simply continuing what his father set out for him to do. Ascend the throne and continue the conflict. The prince was too kind for such things.

 

Asseylum got up and dusted off her pants out of habit. Today would be a long day. Everyone was on edge. 

  
  
  
  
Despite his confidence on the outside, Slaine was very nervous inside. Would he be making a fool of himself? Would the terrans accept him? Or hate him? If they were receiving him so readily, perhaps not? He sighed out loud and then covered his mouth as Harklight glanced up at him.

“Prince, are you alright? You look pale.”

“I-no, see--” he couldn’t seem to form full sentences at the moment. Being surrounded by distant adults who all worshipped him and not a single close, personal, relationship didn’t make for a very well adjusted boy. He was feeling overwhelmed by the thought of being hated, overwhelmed by the thought of being inadequate. But he truly wanted to make amends with earth. It made no sense to be against each other like this when we are all the same. He took a  deep breath.

“I’m fine.”

Harklight opened his mouth to speak, not looking convinced, when they heard the announcement they were now entering the earth’s atmosphere. It was too late at this point to turn back now, but perhaps a body double could be used for the parade. He looked at the prince, pale and sinking back into the seat.

“Oh my vers...” the manservant said quietly.

  
  
  
  
Once they arrived, the gravity shift did not do wonders for the prince’s state at all. At the hotel room, the prince had already vomited twice. Then three times.

“Your highness, a body double has been arranged.” Harklight said as he walked into the bathroom, hands alternating between reaching for Slaine and staying at his side. The prince looked so small and was trembling, but Harklight was unsure how far he was allowed to help.

“I can still go.” Slaine said weakly.

“No, you cannot.” Harklight finally approached and tried to soothingly rub the boy’s back.

“Guh…” his shoulders sank. He was so disappointed in himself. He can’t believe his own weakness and cowardice. Though many of the crew had also fallen ill as well. Harklight was definitely strong though. He was perfectly well.

  
  
  


Two hours later the parade began and Harklight and Slaine viewed the livestream. Slaine is still chiding himself internally after an hour of beating himself up over it got even Harklight bothered. All was well in the parade until suddenly, faster than either of them could react a vehicle seemingly exploded. Slaine felt dizzy still, but shot out of his chair.

“W-what was that!?” he exclaimed.

Harklight narrowed his eyes. Soon, another vehicle burst into flames. 

“A missile?” Harklight said cooly.

“A missile?! Why is this-” Slaine stumbled backwards and Harklight got up immediately steadied him. The livestream then cut off.

“We should evacuate, your highness. This city is dangerous. I should have known coming here would be no good.” Harklight’s hands gripped Slaine’s shoulders protectively and then roughly, making him wince. The door to the room was then being pounded on heavily, a person on the other side frantically calling out for the prince.

 

“What is it?” Harklight answered sternly.

“Armed forces are rushing the hotel! They are looking for the prince!”

Everything was a mess. So the terran assassins already killed the poor body double and figured out the ruse, or someone leaked this information. Either way, this was a mess. On the other side of the door, gunshots were heard and then silence. Slaine sank to his knees as Harklight let go.

“Why is this...why are you stripping?”

“We’ll need civilian clothes, your highness. We cannot leave here as is.”

 

Harklight’s dark blue martian uniform definitely would attract unnecessary attention and bullets.

 

“Please, prince. Use your optical camouflage. We must leave here as soon as possible.” Harklight pleaded.

Slaine sighed wearily and closed his eyes. Sparkling light surrounded him and his appearance changed immediately. The long pale blonde hair became a short chestnut brown colour and his elegant suit to a poncho with scarf and jeans. Harklight methodically loaded his gun and looked at the prince hard.

“Please don’t leave my side.” 

  
  
  


The corridor already had a few dead bodies, all likely trying to locate the prince.

“All for my sake…” Slaine said sadly. Harklight gripped the prince’s hand, to be reassuring and also to get him together in what little way he could. The two raced through the hallways and Harklight expertly shot any who approached. After a point friend or foe didn’t even matter as long as the prince was unharmed. Slaine was almost shell shocked. They made it outside and quickly realized the city seemed to be abandoned, a far cry from the miniature war in the hotel.

 

“Perhaps the city has been evacuated. This attack must have been of a large scale. Prince?”

“Mmm? Nothing. I just can’t-”

“This is not your fault, prince.”

“Is it really not?”

“It is not. Whoever planned this took advantage of your well wishes for the sake of this agenda.”

Slaine wasn’t convinced, but his heart felt too heavy to continue. They walked through the empty streets talking amongst themselves to decide on what option to take. They soon reached an underpass. Slaine calmed down enough, though he was more angry than scared now. Who would do something so unnecessary? It was absurd. He had to put a stop to it somehow.

 

“You should really evacuate.” a quiet male voice said from behind them.

They turned around slowly. Harklight’s scowl really contorted his face while Slaine just looked on with an icy stare at the source of the comment.

 

“An advisory evacuation is in effect for the entire Shinawara area.” the source of the voice was a schoolboy, brown hair and red eyes. He approached them casually despite their glares, inquiring as to whether they were tourists or spoke his language. The unknown boy outstretched his hand towards Slaine, which was then far enough. He grabbed it and promptly flipped the other boy over so he landed face flat on the ground.

 

“So you understand me.” so nonchalant. It annoyed Slaine. But he didn’t want to be rude, not anymore than he already has. These terrans didn’t deserve what was happening at all. He got too caught up in his own emotions again.

“I’m very sorry for this,” he adjusted the knee he had on the others back, “but can I ask you a few questions?

“Go ahead.”

  
  


The boy knew a lot and was perfect for getting them up to date. Now they knew Martians had fully taken siege on earth following Slaine supposed death.

“Thank you.” Slaine bowed his head even though the boy couldn’t see it. Slaine removed himself so the other could sit up.

“If you’d like, you can come with me. A transport vehicle will be arriving soon.”

“Thank you.” he bowed his head again and clasped his hands, so the boy could see it. He hoped he could get across his gratitude.

  
  
Asseylum felt numb as she sat on the sky carrier. Trillram prattled on but all she could think about was the fact that the prince was dead. And she was to blame. If she had tried to persuade him, would it have worked? Cruhteo was right. She was worthless.

“Terran?! Are you listening to me!?” the man shouted. 

“Yes, Sir Trillram. Ready to sortie.”

For the sake of the prince she’ll gather her strength. 

  
  


She could see the blue skies again, but this wasn't how she wanted it to be. There was no time to admire the sight, with enemies approaching on radar. She alerted Trillram to them.

“Foolhardy terrans, always rushing to their deaths.”

She thought herself ready for this, but her expressions quickly changed from a forced indifference to plainly unhidden horror as the knight played with and mercilessly slaughtered the soldiers they were up against, taunting the fact that she was one of them all along the way.

 

They arrived at the target area and Asseylum disconnected Trillram. While she was thankful to be free of his antagonism, she was still somewhat curious as to what he was going to do. It wasn’t her business but she couldn’t help but feel a dreadful feeling as he fell to earth and his target.

  
  
  
  
The terrans onboard were very kind, though Slaine was convinced one of the boys thought he was a girl and called him a “10.” The one who saved them didn’t seem to dispel the misunderstanding and Slaine didn’t want to attract any more attention over something so inconsequential. Harklight was offended enough on his behalf, judging by his face. Slaine tugged on his sleeve and smiled, hoping he would rethink causing a scene. He’d never been so close to Harklight before as the man always kept a distance. It was nice for a change. The older man seemed to blush and look away. Maybe he was starting to feel unwell. The vehicle then came to an abrupt halt, startling them, and some of the boys rushed outside, and then ran back inside with a red haired girl. She looked very lost and afraid. She must have lost a loved one and Slaine felt his heart sink again. Something with a lot of force then struck the van, causing people inside to scream and huddle as it tilted. Everyone held on for dear life as the vehicle tried to maneuver through whatever obstacle it was facing. 

 

Soon they reached an underpass and it was deemed safe to exit the military van. Over the speaker, Slaine could hear a gruff sounding man give out instructions. A martian was determined to chase them and kill them. but why? Were they after him? Did they manage to track him down even here already? Or could it be someone else?

 

“--act as decoys.”

 

Slaine's attention was pulled back to the mysterious boy and he quickly tried recalling all else the brunette had said. To protect other refugees, he intended to sacrifice others and himself. The boy was crazy, but somehow admirable. Slaine couldn’t see his full face from below the van, but he stood like he was already firm in his resolve and fully determined to follow through.

 

“Let’s fight that martian kataphract.”

  
The boy was truly nuts.


	2. The Point of no Return

Once they managed to escape the martian knight’s grasp, the refugees were all brought to a school. Harklight and himself were sitting parallel to each other at one of the cafeteria tables. Slaine was familiar with the term and concept at least, but he has never gone to this sort of place. Asseylum was also not familiar with schools. She traveled so much with her father, homeschooling and self teaching were all she she had. She had such a melancholy look in her eyes when she told him that. Despite the anxiety and uncertainty he felt about the situation, Slaine had a desire to explore the building, so maybe if he sees Asseylum again, he could tell her what these “schools” are like. 

 

He fought back his childish wishes and shook his head vigorously. He couldn’t be so carefree in this situation. It was a state of emergency and he didn’t want to become suspicious in their eyes. As he looked around he saw many scared, worried people and others trying to make the best of the situation by keeping family close and safe. Right now, he had to think about what would be the best course of action. The soldiers who stormed their hotel were in UEF gear, but now a martian was after him. Was it a joint operation? Or a covert operation? Either way, the prince assumed he was the center of the conflict. 

 

He couldn’t let terrans handle this alone when it was partly his fault they fell into this overnight war of massive scale so quickly. He brought out the pendant from his pocket and held it tightly, running his thumb over the ridges. Somehow, it gave him courage. He thought of Asseylum and hoped she was well, at least. He wondered what the situation back home was like as well. He pocketed it again and looked up at Harklight. As he was about to open his mouth, he saw the brunette boy and some other children in similar uniform swiftly move out of the cafeteria. They had been up and about a lot he noticed. The prince got up and looked down at Harklight, who has been looking at him quietly and carefully the entire time.

 

“Follow me.” his voice was now the authoritative tone that could tell someone to do the impossible, and it would be done. Harklight got up without question and followed him, while the prince shadowed the brunette and his companions. After a lengthy journey they all arrived at a garage, where it looked like kats and other machinery were being kept and repaired. Even the schools had such facilities built. Slaine and Harklight tried mingling around the area’s other occupants before gradually making their way closer to the targets. Slaine leaned against the front of the military van the group was currently talking beside and listened in on them, the children who were taking initiative. A male voice, likely the one with blonde hair, spoke up.

“Don’t we still need two more people for the decoy van? Who do you think we should ask?”

Slaine accidently stepped on Harklight’s foot as he moved to make an entrance and then frantically apologized to the man in hushed whispers.

“We should ask around the refugees, I think” a female voice added.

 

“P-Please allow me to help.” it didn’t come out as firm as Slaine intended as he was feeling quite flustered thinking they’d be taking the long trek back to the cafeteria again.This was already far more physical exertion than he was used to. The three should be too surprised by his sudden appearance to take note of his stutter, he hoped.

Harklight was taken aback, but he bit his tongue and decided to trust his liege. 

 

The girl seemed captivated, “a foreigner? He’s so cute…” the girl said quietly.

 

“He?” the taller boy to her asked skeptically. 

 

The purple eyed girl glared at her blonde friend before looking a little insecure as her eyes darted back to Slaine, as if doubting herself.

 

“I see it as my duty to assist you all in this time of crisis. I hope you will accept my assistance.” 

Slaine tried to sound as serious as possible, keeping his eyes locked on the red eyed boy who also didn’t break eye contact with him. He assumed he was the leader of the operation from his announcement at the underpass and how others listened to him. Before he got an answer, someone else appeared. It seems they weren’t the only ones following this group. The girl removed her hood, revealing her wild red hair.

 

“He killed my father. Let me take part.” 

 

Ah. So he was right, she did lose a loved one. He was glad he’d be able to work with and hopefully help her. It was hard to think about how many families this assault on earth had ripped apart, but the prince didn’t want to look away from the truth. The two applicants were accepted and given information on the timing of the operation. Harklight insisted on participating but Slaine convinced him to help the refugees back here. The prince reached for the pendant again.

 

Slaine and Harklight returned to the cafeteria after observing the terran kataphrakts for a while. It was now night so families, couples and others were huddled together for warmth. Slaine didn't think he could sleep now as he was once again distressed. He hoped he wouldn’t mess up anything. He was given a paper where the duties everyone had to do were printed out and already read through everything twenty times. He could probably recite it by heart now. He leaned against the wall and slid down to sit and rest his tired legs. The poncho didn't provide any extra warmth as it was simply a hologram. A very advanced one, but not a warm one. His real attire's fabric was thin. He shivered a little as Harklight sat next to him.

 

"Your highness, are you sure you wish to do this?"

"Yes," he held his knees to his chest, "absolutely."

"I cannot allow the terrans to suffer for my own mistake and shortsightedness. I should have done more to find out what was wrong amongst the populace. For this to happen so quickly, the orbital knights must have been desperately waiting for any excuse to start this madness."

"While I admire your bravery and self reflection, calling it your fault is--"

"I don't believe I'm alone to blame at all. But I must do what I can regardless. I just hope I can somehow get through to the knight who is attacking us and hopefully make my safety known to others. Especially grandfather..." his voice trailed off. He wasn’t particularly close to his one family member, but he missed him and mars a little nonetheless. Earth was an amazing planet, but still very unfamiliar and daunting, especially with all these new faces and only having one ally.

 

Harklight nodded, "as you wish, your highness. I will do my utmost to ensure your safety and success."

Slaine smiled softly. He wishes they didn't need to talk so stiffly.

Unexpectedly, he felt a jacket cloak him.

“Won’t you be cold?” Slaine asked.

“I will be fine your highness,” he smiled, “I have thick skin, you see.”

“Thick skin..?” Harklight was even more amazing than he thought, he didn’t know skin had varied thicknesses. 

“Thank you, Harklight.” he yawned as he finished, falling asleep almost immediately. When they woke up the position was completely different, and Harklight shrieked.

 

The morning came and so did Slaine’s first mission. He was instructed to board a military van along with the red haired girl and handed a grenade launcher. It was quite heavy but he could manage. He had some familiarity with firearms, but was completely unfamiliar with this weapon. The girl next to him must have noticed his awkwardness with it and gave him the instructions, sounding like her patience was running thin watching him fumble. 

“Augh, you got no instructions for this? Look. Release the safety. Raise it. Fire. Simple, am I right?”

They were simple enough and he felt dull for feeling so confused about it. He nodded and positioned the weapon to fire. The explosive then launched. He felt strangely proud of himself and sat back down in his seat with a small smile. He hoped he could keep it up and not fail them.

 

********

 

Asseylum was baffled. She never saw Sir Trillram this agitated. He got mad a lot, but here it felt like a mix of fear and rage, which was new. He had one goal in mind and that was finding the trailer he had her tracking. But what was in it that he was so determined to find? She didn’t have time to think, because the man looked like he would explode any moment.

“It’s southwest, heading to the population center, sir.” she answered curtly as she was feeling suspicious about this entire situation. Thankfully the man was too absorbed in his own affairs to reprimand her tone. The knight stomped through every building in his path with his one track mind. The desperation of his movement made Asseylum keep a close eye on him. She dispersed the smoke hindering him as she moved in the sky carrier and got a better view of the area. Orange kats were on the ground and one began firing shots at her. She skillfully maneuvers the plane avoid the fire and returns volleys, finally getting the orange kat down, but not killing him.

“I am sorry fellow terran, but I must.”

As she returns her sights to Trillram she receives a hit to one of the wings, sending her hurtling downwards.

“Dammit…!” she groans. She figured the second kataphrakt would be too concerned with their damaged comrade to target her. Half measures wouldn’t do out here she realized, as much as she wanted to avoid fighting her own.

 

Asseylum manages to land relatively safely. Though she needs to take a short breather to catch herself. Martian military training is thorough and brutal, Trillram wouldn’t just take any average joe out there to cover him. And certainly not a “lowly” terran, for no reason. She hops out of the cockpit and surveys the damage from the outside. It would take some time and Trillram is sure to be absolutely furious. She gets back inside and acquires the tools, getting to work.

 

The young soldier wiped the sweat from her brows and smiled at her repairs. Approximately fifteen minutes. She quickly made her way back in, thankful the streets were clear so she didn't have to deal with any unwanted company while she was doing it. Even Asseylum had some good luck every once in a while. She checked her radar for signs of Trillram. She decided she’d simply observe rather than provide any back up. The man was too suspicious and despite earlier, she didn’t want to fight these terrans who were only protecting themselves. If she was attacked there’d be no choice though.

 

Grabbing her binoculars, she observed the aftermath of his defeat closely. The orange kataphrakt was quite skilled. She wondered if it was one that shot her down. If that was the case, she was incredibly lucky, again. She spotted someone in white and zoomed in. Pale blonde hair. Long and pale blonde hair. Royal garb…

“P-prince?!” she stumbled backward and gasped hoarsely.

“But he...how is this?” she needed answers right now. The girl trudged back to the sky carrier, feeling strangely tired and heavy from the unexpected sight.

 

That orange pilot didn’t kill Trillram, she spotted the man swimming back to shore. She landed the sky carrier near him and came out to confront him.

“Sir Trillram. Prince Slaine is alive. What is the meaning of this?” she couldn’t control the accusation and coldness in her voice. Was the prince his target the whole time? Was he aware of his survival but didn’t inform anyone, opting to kill the boy so this farce of a war could continue?

“Oh, I’m  just  fine, Asseylum. Thanks for asking.” 

Ignoring his sarcastic remark, she continued staring, eyebrows knitted.

“Where the hell were you this whole time!?” the soaking wet man flared up and stomped his foot.

“Repairs to the sky carrier, sir. It was damaged by a terran kataphrakt.” she gestured to the transport behind her and the area of damage.

“We’re leaving right now!” he moved towards the sky carrier leaving a trail of water behind him.

“You didn’t answer my question, sir.” Not that she needed further confirmation at this point.

“I don’t know how the hell he’s still alive, but he won’t be for long.” he said darkly, more to himself than her.

Asseylum gulped. Trillram walked past her, intent on boarding the carrier when she grabbed his gun.

“You--what the hell are you--!”

Bang. A gunshot sent the man toppling backwards. Some blood hit the outside of the carrier. She needed to do something about that before returning. Before he could react, four more hit him in succession at vital regions. His now crimson body lay on the ground, and with that, the realization of her actions. With this new information, with the blood on her hands, Asseylum felt like she was suffocating now. Her legs trembled and she dropped the gun, and then fell down with it. She looked up to the sky because looking at the body was now making her queasy. She grasped at the place where her pendant usually rested. The sky was cloudy now. But if the prince was alive, then maybe there was still hope.

 

********

 

The mission was thankfully a success with some unexpected events at the end. Now, the refugees were boarding the UES Wadatsumi. Slaine was currently in the hands of the orange kat along with the red haired girl. The pilot carefully laid them down and they climbed out, onto the ship.

 

On the top deck the rest of ‘sleipnirs’, as they were called, boarded with the assistance of other young people. Slaine felt quite depressed to think people so young had the training for all of this, as if earth was also anticipating the war and held no illusions of peace. Child soldiers, so of course they had facilities for kataphrakts built in their schools for training. Things were much worse than he imagined. But considering what his father did, it was not surprising.

 

His father Gilzeria’s actions in leading the martians to war all those years ago are idealised by vers. The royal family are akin to gods of mars and Slaine was expected to take up the mantle of warlord. He couldn’t find it in himself to do so, not at all. After seeing what was happening here all desire to please the populace who wanted him to follow his father dissipated. This is why meeting Asseylum and learning more about earth was a godsend for him, because her talk of thriving together and peaceful relations gave him something else to work towards and think about, other than the disappointment he brought to people who expected differently of him.

 

All the kats were now onboard, as well as the main player of the mission. The brown haired boy was very skilled. Slaine was in awe at how he controlled the battle against that fearsome kataphrakt despite the power disparity. The prince in disguise didn’t realize he was staring until he saw the red eyes meet his now brown ones. And awkward silence followed, because Slaine really had no idea how to interact appropriately with those his own age, even more so one of earth with a different culture to his own. The other boy also knew his secret, but only him and the red haired girl. He opted for praise, nothing that gives out too much to those also present.

“You made quick work of him. I’m very impressed.” It felt awful to speak that way of his countrymen, but appearances had to be kept up. Slaine was also quite outraged at their behavior, regardless.

 

The brunette was about to respond when his blonde friend appeared from behind.

“Wasn’t I pretty good too?” he grinned widely.

“Calm! Don’t butt into other people’s conversations.” the female pilot interjected immediately, clearly also listening closely.

 

Slaine mentally noted his name. ‘Calm’.

 

“Aw c’mon, were all comrades here now. We can banter. Right? Miss-?”

Slaine realized he had to clear up the misunderstanding. But before that could happen a gale force of wind blasted them, followed by a blinding light , almost knocking him back. The brunette grabbed his hand before he fell and he mentally cursed himself for being so fragile.

A meteor bombardment happened before their eyes. These children’s hometown was completely destroyed right in front of them. Slaine gripped the pendant. And then unconsciously, the hand that was still holding his own. The other boy didn’t pull away, though.

 

They made their way inside after the reality sank in. Harklight marched up to the prince and inquired on his status.

“I’m fine. Thank you, Harklight.”

“Good work, Nao!”

A pretty dark haired woman approached the brunette boy. Her arm was in a sling. Slaine tried to walk away slowly so it wasn’t too obvious he was listening in. Was the boy’s name ‘Nao’? The woman at least seemed to be his sister, Yuki. A sudden acceleration of the ship knocked the woman off balance and Slaine as well.

“Ow!” they yelled in unison. The woman was surprised at the echo and looked over her shoulder. Slaine smiled sheepishly at her as Harklight practically lifted him off the ground and checked for injuries. Well it was now or never. He approached the two after being set down.

“Miss Yuki, your younger brother Mr. Nao was quite impressive today. I must thank him for his assistance and protection.” he bowed.

The woman gave a hearty laugh, “Nao! I thought that was  our  nickname!”

“Um, is that not-” Slaine started fidgeting.

“Kaizuka Inaho. My name. You don’t need any honorifics.”

“I-I’m so sorry!” the prince was red up to his ears. Calming down with a sigh, he repeated the name. “Inaho. Thank you, Inaho.” he gave him a soft smile.

“My name is,” he thought for a second, “Salem.”

“Nao~ Why don’t you show the new girls around?” she gave him a pretty hard pat on the back and he looked a little disgruntled at the force and assignment. 

Slaine looked behind him and noticed the red haired girl who also knew his true identity was watching closely. 

“I’m not a girl…” Slaine wondered if the clothes he was wearing were too feminine. He didn’t think so but perhaps earth customs were different to what he was told. Or maybe it was just his face.

Inaho looked slightly disappointed and Yuki apologized three times.

 

Inaho spoke in a soft monotone voice most of the time and Slaine found it sort of comforting and sleep inducing, but that just might be from exhaustion. He didn’t really memorize much as they walked through the ship. It would come with time, he thought. The four of them settled in an empty cabin. Slaine stood at the center of the room and closed his eyes.

“As you know, “ in a flash, his appearance changed completely, “I am the prince of vers.”

“Your highness! What are you-”

“It’s fine, Harklight. Like I said, they are aware.”

Inaho was the first to speak up.

“How did you change your appearance?”

“Martian technology can be good for things other than war machines, though it isn’t used enough for such purposes. It’s an optical camouflage. A hologram, basically. This is what I’m really wearing.”

The red haired girl then spoke.

“The prince was killed. How is it that you are here?” her voice was uneven and pensive.

“I used a body double. I was not well that day.” Slaine’s voice got quieter as he finished the explanation, still ashamed of his actions and depressed about the person who died in his place.

“Hah! Getting sick for such a momentous occasion? How pathetic.”

Slaine did agree, but Harklight couldn’t conceal his rage.

“How dare you, terran.” he spat. 

“Harklight! Please don’t deride people for being terran.” 

She hummed mockingly. The girl wanted to say something, but just closed her eyes and shrugged. She went to sit on the bed, avoiding further confrontation with the man.

“You are completely right on it being pathetic,” Slaine looked down at his shoes and slowly moved his gaze upwards, looking at her directly, “I do not ask for your forgiveness, but I want to do all in my power to help this planet that is being ravaged due to a lie.”

Slaine changed targets to lock eyes with Inaho as the girl’s expression became uneasy.

 

“I’m sure communication must be hard at this point, but if we can possibly find some way to contact the vers government, I’m sure I can bring the war to a swift end. It is my death that triggered this, is it not?”

“It is.” the firey red head answered.

“I don’t see the logic in that. The ones who attacked in light of his supposed death and plotted his demise are at fault. He was simply used as a tool to facilitate their agendas.”

Slaine felt both relieved and offended at Inaho’s defense. The frank boy then continued,”

“I can arrange a way to contact martian government. I’ll talk to my sister and then the captain about it.”

“Do not.” Harklight suddenly said, glaring down at Inaho.

“The prince's life is in great danger. We don’t know who among us can truly be trusted, even among you two.” he looked between Inaho and the girl, the latter of which straightened up from her slouch and narrowed her eyes. 

“Let us wait to make such a decision.”

Everyone nodded in silent agreement.

 

After they all parted, Yuki approached Slaine and Harklight about one hour later.

“Mister,” her now bionic arm strongly grasped Harklight’s, “you seem strong.”

Harklight quirked his eyebrow and fought back a scowl, just frowning deeply. Slaine had been scolding him about the looks he was giving people.

“We need some hands on deck, you mind helping out? We’ll need to move to some other areas, too.”

“I cannot afford to leave Salem, miss Kaizuka.”

“Aw, I’m sure your brother can take care of himself.” she winked at Slaine who smiled back nervously. 

“He is not my brother.” Harklight added quickly.

“Nephew? Third cousin twice removed?”

“He is my--” he stopped as he wasn’t sure how to word it now. Yuki’s eyes widened.

“Oh!” she then whispered, “it’s like that?”

Slaine was lost, but Harklight caught on in a few seconds.

“No, it is not. Please just leave us be.” the man’s face was getting red and he covered it with his hand.

“Harklight, I think you should help out if you can. Please.” Slaine was a little sad he wasn't deemed strong enough to assist, though he could understand it with his total lack of muscle. He was just too soft. But the woman wasn’t really are of this fact with the clothing he was wearing, so it was a bit strange.

As if unable to reject Slaine’s pleading voice Harklight wordlessly let himself be pulled away by the strong woman who gave the little prince a thumbs up.

 

After ambling around alone for a while and asking the janitor for directions, Slaine found himself at the stairs to the lower deck. He heard two familiar voices.

“Rayet Areash.”

So that was her name.

“If I think we’re in danger, I’ll spill everything. Martians are  all  enemies, he’s no exception.”

Slaine gasped and even though he was at the top of the stairs the brunette must have heard him. He heard the girl walk off, oblivious to him hearing them. There was silence for a few moments and then Inaho called out to him.

“Salem?”

At the summon, Slaine walked down slowly till he reached the bottom of the stairwell and leaned against the wall in front of Inaho.

“Please don’t tell anyone about my situation yet. I just need some more time to asses all of this.”

“You don’t have to worry. I, at least, will not tell anyone. If it got out you were a martian, people who have lost important things in the war may get more antsy.”

“You don’t hate me?”

“Not at all. In fact I’d argue your presence provides us with a valuable opportunity to help stop the war. Political negotiation being an option gives us something to work towards other than fighting to the death over false pretenses.”

This guy had a strange way of getting across his points. It wasn’t the sort of talk Slaine expected from a presumably normal teen. 

 

“...Your bodyguard is busy now, correct?”

“Harkight? Yes. Your sister took him away for some work.”

“I see.” Inaho nodded and looked a little relieved. Maybe Harklight was intimidating to some people and made them not want to approach when they were together. He didn’t take this boy to be the type to get scared like that though, after that battle. He wondered if this was why Yuki took him away.

 

“I’ll be making some rounds around the ship. If you’d like, you can come with me. You aren’t totally familiar with it yet, correct? Getting lost would be disadvantageous.”

“Yes! Thank you!” Slaine was happy the boy was willing to spend time with him despite him being martian. He happily skipped behind the brunette as they walked off, this time badgering him with questions. He felt a little awkward before with “Rayet”, so he didn’t say anything.

 

Slaine lost track of time after a while. He thought of Harklight and really wished he had some way of contacting him to know where he was now. Inaho led him out unto the deck which was now mostly empty. The sky was red and it reminded Slaine of mars. But much lovelier.

 

“Inaho,” he grabbed the sleeve of the other boy, “can we sit?”

“We can sit on the crates over there,” he point with his other hand.

“That sleeve is so long. Do you have problems with the cold, too?” he asked as they walked.

“I do. I need warm clothes or else I experience the usual symptoms of hypothermia.”

“So you shiver?”

“...that is how it could be described, yes.” he said with a little huff.

“So you don’t have thick skin, huh?”

“All humans have a combination of thin and thick skin. Overall the majority of our skin is thin.”

He kicked Slaine’s foot lightly, “it’s thick on our feet, for example.”

Slaine blinked in surprise and then kicked him back playfully. he began swinging his feet back and forth from the top of the crate and looked at the sunset, “all humans….martians and terrans aren’t so different at all. Even our insides are the same.” he smiled bashfully.

“But, you’re all so lucky to see these beautiful skies everyday. There’s nothing so pretty on mars, it’s so dismal.”

“Many on earth take these things for granted due to seeing them constantly.” Inaho’s head was directed to the sunset as well but he peered at Slaine from the corner of his eye.

“I can understand that. My life has been filled with things I believe others would find extravagant, but that too became the ‘typical’ for me and doesn’t have much appeal anymore.”

“But I do feel a bit homesick….” Slaine slumped his shoulders.

“As I said, you don’t need to worry. We will find a way to contact the martian government and alert them to your safet-”

 

“Nao! This is where you were?” 

Harklight and Yuki approached them, Harklight looking both furious and euphoric somehow.

“We’re docking soon.” Yuki lightly punched her brother’s fluffy head. “We gotta get ready to disembark, c’mon. You too, Salem!”

“Y-yes, sorry.” he then squinted up at Harklight as if afraid his gaze would burn him, but the man only smiled warmly at him.

“I’m glad you are safe and well, high--ah, Salem.”

“Thank you for taking care of him.” he bowed to Inaho, who raised his eyebrows.   
Yuki covered her mouth and gasped playfully. “So formal! You’re like a butler here.”

Slaine giggled at how right she almost was, though Harklight was much more than just a servant with all the military training he had.

 

They made their way back inside and gathered everyone up. By the time they were ready to leave the ship it was already nightfall. Slaine offered to help the other children hand out rations and forced Harklight to help them with resupplying the landing craft. Before anyone got set into the leisurely mood, they saw the sky light up with gunfire as another battle was about to start.

 

Back inside the landing craft, Slaine peered outside along with Inko and Calm and saw the tell tale design of a martian knight approaching agonizingly slowly. Slaine grit his teeth and was about to try a confrontation again but was held back by a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw Inaho.

“I’ll handle this. Don’t endanger yourself further.”

Slaine stared after the boy as he left to face off another martian of insurmountable power along with his brave friends. He gripped the pendant again. He wanted to be of help, too.

 

********

 

Asseylum was standing before Count Cruhteo again and as expected, he looked like he wanted to strangle her and everyone else in the vicinity. She relayed her version of events surrounding Trillram’s death earlier, but wanted to make a request of him now. The meteor bombardment was a very lucky cover story, once again. Despite Cruhteo buying the tale, she saw the real flashbacks in her mind often and closed her eyes each time.

 

She thought back to Cruhteo’s words earlier,  “with his death, the dream held by all orbital knights has been made a reality! We cannot hold back on this blessing.”

Scoundrel. Ingrate. Asseylum truly hated this man for taking advantage of the prince’s wish. But she needed to be out on the frontline now in order to find and protect him from these people. She thought back to Trillram, who also didn’t give a damn about Slaine’s wish. He lived with Cruhteo for some time, it was highly possible they were in cahoots, she hypothesized. But who is the leader? She needed to know, and even more than that needed to find Slaine. She looked up at the icy blue eyes of the frightening man before her with determination.

 

“Count Cruhteo, please allow me to avenge Prince Slaine.” Telling him he was alive was too risky until she knew his true affiliation.

“I already told you terran, you are not worthy to take on this duty. The impudence of you filth...” he struck her across the cheek but she didn’t fall, clenching her fists and rooting her feet to the ground.

“Please! Let me avenge him!”

“Sending a worthless terran out onto the battlefield shouldn’t be a problem, should it? If I die, no one is at fault but myself!”

Cruhteo seemed to look at her differently for a split second, as if she were a human being much like himself, before reverting back to glowering.

 

“I will consider it, terran. It isn’t a matter of death, none shall miss you. It’s a matter of trust. Trillram is dead now, but you live. Even the likes of you should be able to understand the logic of my skepticism.”

 

“I understand, milord.”

 

********

 

Slaine ran outside to greet the heroes after the katana wielding martian knight retreated.

  
“Amazing work, Calm, Inko” he looked at the tactician, “Inaho!”

Calm rubbed the back of his neck  and grinned, “it wasn’t much!”

Inko sighed, looking very tired, “Thanks,” she then turned to frown at the silent one, “but this was so risky, Inahooo” she stressed the last vowel of his name and slumped, before firing up again.

 

“You can’t be so reckless! You made it up on the spot and  it’s a miracle it worked! It’s too unlike you. And it’s bad for my heart!” she clutched at it for emphasis.

“Am I being reckless?” the brunette asked, genuinely curious.

“He wants to protect his friends and family, I think it only natural.” the prince gave a lonely smile.

He saw Inaho glance at him and his smile became a little happier, tilting his head to the side a bit, “right?”

  
“That may be true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! =W= Feel free to tell me if I made any mistakes in places or otherwise, too...  
> This ended up with more canon divergence than I anticipated, ah haha...


	3. Phantom of the Emperor

_When Asseylum awoke, she was in an unfamiliar place, looking at an unfamiliar ceiling. A white fabric was draped above her. She wondered if she was dead. Her memory was jumbled and she couldn’t piece together all the scenes she was seeing racing through her head. She rubbed her forehead as if it would help trigger something, anything into coherence, when a face came into view, eyes wide and curious._

_“You’re awake..!”_

_It was a pretty person with cerulean eyes and hair that looked almost silver. She watched them run out of the room, it was very large she realized, and call an older person in. A nurse, perhaps? Was she injured?_

_Ah. That smaller person saved her life._

_She was with her father, and then he...where is he? Why is she alone? The smaller person peered over her bedside at her again while the woman in white looked her over. Looking around, she realized it was a very luxurious bed with a white, flowing canopy. What a fairy tale like place._

_“Your dad is meeting with grandfather,” the person with pretty eyes said, “he came to check on you earlier but you were still sleeping…”_

_“Who are you?” she asked drowsily._

_“Slaine...”  the person answered meekly._

_“You fell into my bath, I was really shocked…”_

_Things were becoming clearer. Now she remembers her father was called here to contribute to research. Aldnoah. Mars. She was on mars. So this person must be--_

_She slowly lifted herself up on her weak elbows._

_The nurse looked concerned, “don’t force yourself to move yet. You have no injuries, but you should rest a little longer.”_

_Asseylum flopped back onto the fluffy bed. There were so many soft pillows. She could stay here forever…_

_“Say...when you feel better, can you tell me about earth?” Slaine, the person with eyes like the sea asked her that._

_Asseylum turned her head to face the prince slowly and smiled, “sure.”_

 

********

 

Asseylum woke up again, this time looking at an all too familiar ceiling. Her little room in Count Cruhteo’s castle. There was no where else for her to go but here once she finished her tasks. Not that she wanted to mingle with the people here. The only things on the minds of those here were war, strategy, tactics, “filthy terrans” this or that. Vers was such a militaristic nation, it was obsessed with conquest even when there was no war. Lucky for them, they had a lot to actually talk about now. She rolled onto her side. Count Cruhteo has not called upon her since she made her request. If she does nothing, she worries for the prince’s safety. She realizes she may have to take matters into her own hands. If she wants to be of use to the prince and protect him, she can’t rely on someone here to give her a chance. She’ll end up waiting forever. A terran just can’t move up the social ladder like that, not even for a martian at her level would it be so simple.

 

“Prince, please wait for me.”

 

********

 

Slaine woke up to interesting news. His grandfather ordered an armistice. He was thankful that he, at least, seemed to realize something was amiss with this war. But Slaine had doubts it would do much. Even when he revealed himself to the martian knight before, the man didn’t surrender. And his grandfather made no formal declaration of war, meaning the knights were acting on their own from the start.

“Inaho, what do you think?” he approached the boy who just finished watching the broadcast as well.

“I think it’s well overdue considering how it all started. I have doubts they will all follow through, however.”

“I think so too..!” Slaine was relieved they were on the same wavelength.

 

“I’m glad you two aren’t complete imbeciles, at least.”

 

They turned around to see Rayet approach with her arms crossed and a smug expression on her face.

“I thought anyone who thought a peace visit amidst all this tension had to be naive out of their minds.” she said, looking squarely at Slaine.

“Well, I have a new perspective on things now, after all.” he responded, sounding mildly put off.

“Too little too late.”

“Well, what would you have done?” he muttered.

Rayet smirked, seeming happy the boy was getting angry for a change, “Don’t shove your problems off on me,” she flicked his forehead, making him flinch from his scowl, “this is your catastrophe.”

“Rayet, I think that’s enough.” Inaho came between them. Slaine looked like he was close to losing his temper, so Inaho dragged him away before he made a scene.

 

“We should go eat something.”

“I’m not hungry” he snarled, and shook the arm Inaho was holding, but he was too weak to break free. After a few more tries he gave up, resting his head in his soft scarf and followed obediently.

“What’s with that girl? She’s always coming at me with criticism and insults.”

“Everyone has different ways of dealing with grief. I postulate she is upset about what happened with her father, and knowing who you really are makes her want to blame it all on you.”

Slaine kicked a can that was in his way as they walked, “I thought I understood that, but it seems some part of me was actually angry at her accusations. I’m too immature.”

“I think your reaction is also understandable. Because you aren’t at fault. And immaturity is normal for someone in their teens.”

“You seem super mature, though. How old are you, Inaho?” It was strange, but Inaho being so understanding made Slaine’s mood lighten almost instantly.

“That may be due to how I grew up. I’m fifteen.”

“How did you grow up? Oh, I’m fourteen!”

 

Inaho stopped suddenly and Slaine followed suit.

 

“Isn’t that a little young to be taking on a duty such as international negotiations?”

“I’m really just a figurehead. It’s the symbolism of my visit. The heir to the throne being willing to put aside their differences and take the first step to show mars is willing to make amends. It won’t be me negotiating with the grown-ups in the UEF, really…”

“I see.” Inaho continued to the cafeteria, still holding Slaine’s arm as if he got too used to it to bother letting go.

“But tell me what your childhood was like!” he walked up to Inaho now so they were side by side.

 

Inaho told Slaine of his family dying in heaven’s fall, his sister raising him and Inko becoming his first friend. Slaine realized he might be as awkward about forging personal bonds as he was, though he thought he might be making some surprisingly good progress, getting Inaho to tell him so much.

 

"Heaven's fall..my father's war. I'm very sorry for your loss, Inaho."

"It's not your fault."

"Hmm."

“So, you learned to be independent since you were a baby, it’s no wonder you’re so competent and confident.” Slaine changed the subject quickly. It was likely hard for Inaho to face as well.

“You give me too much credit.”

“You think? Or are you too humble? You’re pretty amazing, you know.”

They were in line at the cafeteria now and Inaho was starting to look flustered.

“Why is your face red?”

“It’s warm in here.”

“You’re wearing too many layers. You should take off the jacket,” Slaine tugged at it with his free hand.

“You’re covering your face. Do you have a fever?” the prince tip toed to look closer.

 

“Are you gonna stand at the front of the line all day?” the man behind the counter grunted. Slaine shook Inaho’s arm off and pushed him forward.

“What’s with your face, boy? Anyway, get your food and get moving. It’s self-serve here. Just don’t be greedy. I’m watching you.”

 

Just as Inaho was about to begin, an alarm sounded. The katana knight was back for revenge.

 

********

 

Asseylum saw the armistice as the perfect opportunity to alert the emperor to what she discovered. She was standing at her usual spot at the back of the command room as Cruhteo was getting enraged at the thought of the emperor putting the war on hold without telling them anything. It was ironic to Asseylum because the knights started it all without word to the emperor, too. But if he was using the audience chamber, it was lucky for her.

 

As the Count left the command room, she trailed behind them closely, taking care not to be found out. They took a while in there and thankfully Cruhteo was unsuccessful. As soon as they left Asseylum made her move for the chamber. At the center was the glowing pedestal that would take her to the castle. She really didn’t know how it worked, but she was warped to mars instantaneously after placing her hand upon the glowing stone. It took a moment to take it all in. The castle was such a contrast to the rest of martian architecture on the planet itself. It was clear to anyone what was the priority here, or rather, what truly mattered at all. And that was the royalty. She entered the castle and ran as fast as her legs would take her down the dimly lit hallways of the royal palace. You’d think it would be bustling, but it was quite empty.

 

It was funny to her how she still remembered this place by heart despite being away for so long. She often played around here with Slaine and even got to visit the emperor on special occasions. Like the prince’s birthday. It must have left such an impression on her she couldn’t forget. She grabbed at the place her pendant rested not to long ago.

 

“Rest assured prince, I will alert the emperor to your safety.”

 

She arrived at the room she sought and stepped inside, panting by the doorway. It would be unthinkable to approach the emperor in such a state. As she caught her breath, she moved forward. On the bed Emperor Ray Regalia Rayvers lay, looking far worse than she remembered. It hadn’t dawned on Asseylum that Slaine would have to replace him soon. The man’s hair was incredibly long but well kept, however. Asseylum was impressed with that. She walked closer and he opened his eyes slowly. She quickly stood at attention before getting on one knee and bowing her head.

 

“Who are you?”

“Asseylum Troyard, your majesty.”

“Asseylum...how long has it been?”

“Quite a while, your majesty.”

“For what purpose have you come here?”

“I have an urgent matter to inform you of, your majesty. It concerns Prince Slaine.”

 

She looked up into the emperor’s eyes.

 

“I have seen him with my own eyes at Shinawara. I believe he may be in the captivity of terrans, but what they seek from him is unknown. There is a plot to kill him within the orbital knights, as well. They thirst for war so much they would even use the prince’s wish for peace and twist it to suit themselves. There is something amiss in all of this, your majesty! I beseech you to look into it further.”

The emperor closed his eyes for a moment, and Asseylum truly hoped her words had some effect and he didn’t simply fall asleep.

“If this is the truth you speak, it is most tragic.”

The girl smiled tiredly, “please stop this war without delay, your majesty. And ensure the safety of Prince Slaine, who still lives.”

“I shall see to it at once.”

“Thank you, your majesty. Excuse me.” In a flash, Asseylum disappeared from the emperor’s audience and reappeared in Cruhteo’s castle.

 She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, “Please, let this work.”

 

********

 

“Okay. Inaho that was mighty cool and all but you’re really just showing off at this point,” Calm frowned at the boy with another victory under his belt, “but even so, good job kicking those martian bastards asses!” he gave him a congratulatory pat on the back that nearly made Inaho drop the cafeteria tray he was taking back to his seat.

“I’ve only beaten two and it was hardly my work alone that did it.”

 

Inaho’s modesty was impressive to Slaine. The boy wishes he had something to be proud of. Seeing the other brush it off ticked him off a little.

 

“Yeah!” Inko pounded the cafeteria table, “I helped too! Last time and the time before that!”

“I want a medal too…” she said softly as the stretched her arms across the table and pouted.

 

“Inaho, you’re like a super solider, aren’t you.” Slaine's voice didn't hide any of the awe he felt but hid the jealousy well.

“You are all giving me too much praise.” the brunette looked slightly annoyed.

“You really don’t like that, huh?” Slaine questioned.

“He’s always been like that. But at least it doesn’t stop him from owning.” Calm sounded proud of his friend.

“Well, I think it’s good you aren’t cocky, anyway.” Slaine took a bit of mashed potato from his tray. The food was cold and not very appetizing but he had to get something in his stomach, perhaps.

Calm nodded, ”a smug Inaho would be the worst!” the boy turned to look at Inko, “what did you say about medals?”

“Captain Magbaredge said if we were enlisted, she’d give us commendations! Medals!” her purple eyes sparkled.

“Yeah, _if_. War is basically over, ain’t it?”

“It is merely on hold. Allegedly.” Inaho corrected.

 

Knowing how the peace visit failed so miserably made Slaine feel out of place with the children who were succeeding. Did he really deserve to be here? When it was his mistake that had them fighting for their lives and planet? He wasn’t sure if he could eat after all.

 

“You have something to show for your efforts and people are proud of you, it’s praiseworthy.” The prince gave a forced smile that didn’t show in his eyes at all and he knew it, so he brought up his scarf to hide it, “I don’t feel like eating anymore. Please excuse me.” Slaine bowed his head and got up to move out of the cafeteria.

“Huh...what a mood swing. Is Salem okay?” Inko stared after the boy.

“Excuse me, as well.” Inaho was about to get up.

 

Inko held him back, “you got something on your face,” she grabbed a napkin to wipe at it, “I’m gonna assume this is something between you two since you hang around him so much so I won’t butt in. But if it’s too much, you can always reach out to us, okay?”

Inaho gave a rare smile, “thank you, Inko.”

“I-i-it’s not a problem! Okay, go!” she pushed him away.

 

Slaine crawled into the area under the stairs on the lower deck and was hiding in the furthest corner. He tended to do go for small areas no one could find when he felt this sort of sadness that he wasn't sure about.

 

“You’re too hard on yourself.”

 

“Ah-OW!” Slaine banged his head on the staircase as he looked up too quickly. Inaho was stooping down and staring over at him.

Slaine held his head and felt tears stinging his eyes due to the pain of the bump and frustration he felt, “for good reason! there are huge expectations of me and I couldn’t fulfill any yet!”

 

Inaho crawled under the staircase to join him.

“You’re giving up too early. We haven’t even gotten to do anything yet. The situation isn’t as hopeless as you think it is.”

“You saw that knight today, he came to attack us even when grandfather ordered them to stop. Do you think I can really get them to stop if they won’t listen to grandfather?”

“What if..what if this only makes the situation worse? I just want the war to end.”

 “I don’t know. I don’t know what the martians will do. But if we don’t do anything, we’ll never know what the answer is.”

 

Slaine pouted. Inaho had a point. Not doing anything at all doesn’t fix anything.

 

“You’re right, I-”

 “I’m not.”

 “What?”

 “Don’t take everything I say as word of god. Like I said, I don’t know either. My sister always told me to make decisions as the circumstances dictate and if I must, trust my gut and make the call. That how I live.”

 “So think for myself…”

“If you want to. You can’t get the answers to everything simply by asking.”

 

The prince in disguise relaxed his posture. His head was still throbbing from pain but he felt his uneasy feelings settling.

 

“Thank you Inaho. I’m sorry for being such a brat.” Slaine sniffed and gave a genuine smile.

 “You we-” Inaho didn’t get to finish as he got tackled to the ground.

 “I don’t think this is appropriate for the prince of vers.”

 Slaine was hugging him tightly, burying his head into his chest. Slaine did love hugs. Asseylum never entertained those, though.

 “I think the circumstances called for it,“ the prince laughed.

 “Well played, then.”

 Slaine pulled his head up and smiled at Inaho with a determined look in his eyes, “I need to be stronger. I’ll try harder from now on.”

 “Wait, why is your face red _now_?”

“You bumped into it.” Inaho replied as he frowned and looked away.

 

“Sorry! If anything happens to you we’re gonna be in a lot of trouble…” Slaine shifted off him and sat back down. A voice over the intercom made an announcement at that moment.

 

**“The emperor of vers has formally declared war against earth. The armistice is officially rendered null and void. I repeat, the emperor of vers has formally declared war against earth. Please proceed to the briefing room immediately.”**

Slaine’s expression darkened in an instant. He shifted his gaze to the metallic floor, “grandfather has really lost it.” He looked at the brunette, “but we’ll get through this, right?” the prince felt selfish for constantly seeking reassurance but the announcement took him completely out of the high he was feeling moments before.

 

“We will.” Inaho said firmly, getting up from lying on the floor.

 

“Highness,” a deep male voice whispered to Slaine from above them, “why are you under here with,” he pointed to Inaho, “that?”. Harklight was looking at them from the gaps in the stairs.

“That? Don’t be so rude Harklight. Inaho is a really kind person! He helps me a lot!” Slaine puffed up his cheeks as he looked above.

 “Either way, we should leave here. This scene looks suspicious.” Inaho crawled out from under the stairs, followed by Slaine.

 

 Now that they were formally at war with mars, everyone aboard that was capable was drafted into military service. Harklight tried extremely hard to evade it, but was drafted as a kataphrakt pilot. As Slaine had no training, he was left out again.

 

Harklight let out an exasperated sigh as he received his UEF uniform and pulled Slaine to a corner of the room.

“Your highness, you cannot possibly expect me to fight against my own.”

Slaine’s expression was blank as he looked up at the taller man, “you said you’d protect me.”

“Yes, but -this-,” he held up the plastic wrapped uniform to Slaine’s face, “could potentially brand me a traitor if it is found out!”

“I can guarantee no harm or defamation will come to you, Harklight. You are protecting the royal family. Unlike the traitors who plotted my assassination.” There was a strangely fierce look in the boy’s eyes as he said it that made him look many years older.

Harklight gave up, “I understand, highness. I swore fealty to you and I will see it to the end.”

Slaine gave him a sympathetic look and took his hand in his, “I’m truly sorry to put you through this. But the undeniable reality is that we may have to fight our own from now on.”

It always fascinated Harklight how the young prince could be so naive yet so mature depending on the situation. He didn’t give himself enough credit at all.

 

********

 

Things couldn’t have gone worse. Not only did the emperor disregard her message, he formally declared war on earth. Asseylum was now deemed a traitor and being hunted down by Cruhteo’s men. But she had one lead. The prince must be with the orange kataphrakt pilot that has been making rounds in rumors and gossip recently. She just needed to find out more.

 

“Execute her on sight!”

 

She heard the Count yell that over the intercom. It didn’t make sense at all for the emperor to do a complete 180 on his stance. He didn’t change when Cruhteo visited, no, it wasn’t until she did. But it couldn’t be her message that made him change his mind. Then, someone came after her--?

 

As she was lost in thought someone reached out to grab her, but she quickly seized his arm, twisting it and kicked him in the groin. Not wanting to get caught, she dragged him into the elevator and used his gun to shoot the security camera. With her heart pumping with adrenaline, she restrains the man and points the gun to his head, “tell me where _that_ orange kataphrakt was last sighted. You know the one.”

“You think I’d sell out my own to terran traitor scum?”

“Not easily.” she retracted the gun from his head and pointed it to his lower leg, pulling the trigger.

The man swore, hissed and grunted in pain.

 

“If you want to be able to serve vers again I suggest you answer my question. Otherwise you’ll lose both your legs and possibly more.” This threat held a lot of weight here, because if you weren’t serving the military, you would have a pretty bad time on mars. Especially if you aren’t a royal. The man eventually conceded.

 

Asseylum raced out of the elevator after retrieving the information she needed and made a beeline for the sky carrier hanger. She would locate the ship that transported Vlad and follow the course it was on. Miraculously she managed to board all while gunfire exploded around and made a hasty escape from the castle.

 

If the prince is safe...if the prince is safe this will all be worth it.

 

********

 

Slaine went onto the top deck to think, but that was now impossible with the winged animal that came to sit on his lap.

“Is this what Asseylum talked about? An animal with wings...amazing.” He was gaping at it but trying to stay as still as possible both due to fear of it but also not wanting it to go away. The bird was small and completely white with long and wide tail feathers. It hopped around and pecked his thigh which made him want to chase it off but he continued sitting still.

 

“A dove.”

“Eh!?” Slaine jumped and it flew off.

“You scared it.”

“Because you scared _me_!”

“I was merely acknowledging what it was.” Inaho sat down on the crate next to Slaine who scooted over to give him more room.

“I was trying to concentrate so it wouldn’t leave.”

“For how long?”

“I...I don’t know.”

“Then it was a good thing I snapped you out of it. You may have stayed like that for days.”

“I would not!” Slaine folded his arms and looked out towards the sea, because Inaho was too frustrating to look at.

“What were you doing anyway, Inaho? What’s that rectangle thing in your hand?” Slaine eyes his tablet curiously, but not the boy.

“Studying. It’s a tablet computer. You don’t have these on vers?”

 “Tablet computer? Maybe we do, but it might be called by another name. It’s still weird for me to see technology not powered by aldnoah, to be honest.”

 

Inaho stared at his tablet blankly and typed something into it before turning to Slaine, “what is aldnoah, precisely? There is barely any information available on earth about it. At least from what I had access to.”

“Even I don’t know the specifics either, really. All I know is that it is akin to fuel and we use for everything. An endlessly renewable green energy that belonged to an ancient civilization before we encountered it.”

“And the royal family has exclusive rights to it?” Inaho inquired.

“Yes. My grandfather discovered it first and it chose him as it’s rightful heir. All his descendants are born with it. But it can be given to others via through bodily fluids. For example, when a knight swears fealty, they get a drop of the emperor's blood in order to gain aldnoah rights...there are other ways, as well.”

 

“It’s like a disease then.”

The prince shrugged, “I guess that’s a way of looking at it. An incurable one, but not deadly at all.”

 

Slaine was closely observing Inaho now, who seemed to have a lot of curiosity about aldnoah. Maybe someone on-board told him about it. For something that was destroying so much of their home, he didn't think any terrans would want to know more, but...

 

“Inaho, are you worried about how you will face the upcoming challenges without aldnoah?”

The brunette didn’t respond but Slaine thought he guessed right from his silence. The prince shifted closer, “it’s useless without a martian kataphrakt.”

Inaho seemed to be typing out the information he was gaining onto his tablet before turning to the prince, “can it not be used in terran kataphrakts?”

 Slaine looked thoughtful as he watched him type, “I’m sure. As long as aldnoah rights are made available to earth. Earth with aldnoah would be fearsome. You have all the natural resources and population to far surpass mars in fighting prowess. But to use it for more war, that would be awful. It should be forbidden to make aldnoah weapons.”

“Perhaps.”

“Inaho.”

The other turned to face him and Slaine realized their faces were close enough to let their noses brush. Slaine started feeling strangely giddy.

 

“I can give you aldnoah. Just swear fealty to me.” his voice came out quite ardent and it surprised him. And there was a suspicious glint in Inaho's eyes.

 

This was a bad idea. Even illegal, probably. Slaine regretted saying it almost immediately. He was starting to feel more lightheaded as Inaho was gazing at him so it was probably bad for his health as well. The heat radiating from his face may be dangerous too...Inaho was looking red as well, at least. He quickly tried pushing himself away when Inaho grabbed his hand and held it in his.

 “I-I-I-na..!” Slaine stammered and stared at him wide eyed. He didn’t expect him to go through with it at all, but the boy was full of surprises that extended outside of the battlefield. The boy got off the bench and knelt on one knee before Slaine, kissing the back of his hand before looking up. Slaine wanted to die.

 “I swear on my life that I will be faithful to you, protect you from all that would hurt you and never betray you, Slaine Vers Gilzeria.” The look in Inaho’s eyes was so intense and the strength of his voice so powerful it made the prince feel like he was actually serious.

 “How was that?” Inaho reverted to the same nonchalant voice he always talks with and the same neutral face he always wears.

 “I can’t believe you...you’re crazy.” Slaine doesn’t think he ever blushed for so long before. He wondered if he could die from this. At least then the brunette would be punished for making him feel like this. Inaho did the worst possible thing after, and that was smiling at him. Slaine felt his heart melt and spill out of his chest and it made him double over. Inaho got up and plopped onto the crate again, stretching out his legs. A long silence followed before the blushing prince rose back up and spoke, “t-turn around.”

 “Turn to face _me_!”

As soon as Inaho stopped teasing him and turned his way, Slaine leaned in and gave him a kiss, which made a soft light flash between them. He pulled away slowly.

“H-how do you feel? I’ve never given aldnoah like this before…”

“My chest feels tingly.” Inaho rested his hand on it as if he thought something was wrong with it.

“Mine too, but I don’t think that’s aldnoah.” Slaine turned away from the red eyed stare he was receiving.

“Well you’re a very competent soldier and you protected me. You’re more deserving of aldnoah than those knights who have assaulted us.

“Thank you, Slaine.”

He didn’t want to turn around because he could tell the boy was smiling again and his heart wouldn’t be able to take anymore of this. He gripped the pendant for support.

 

The two walked back inside and Slaine still felt incredibly lightheaded but also incredibly happy. He wouldn’t mind giving Inaho aldnoah again.

 

As they walked through the narrow corridor, the ship suddenly quaked and an alarm went off, signaling yet another attack on their lives. He wished the brunette good luck as he ran off to sortie with his friends. He hopes they’ll all survive this, but he can’t say he felt any doubts to be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so conflicted about next chapter and how to diverge with THAT scene if at all cause I think what happens w/slaine after it made his chara more interesting/definable and I love saazbaum but on the other hand that damn finale...this will be hard 
> 
> also comments are my lifeblood ! please don't be shy! or correct me if I messed up the aldnoah part I'm really confused about that since the show was so vague...


	4. The Children of Earth

Asseylum was close to the prince. She truly believed this. The radar was picking up the ship she was after as well as kataphrakt units. And some several components of something else flying through the air and striking the ship. They looked like...fists? Hellas. All martian kataphrakts were bizarre, but Hellas was one of the strangest Asseylum had researched. The orange and grey units on ground were firing upon the incoming fists and sending them hurtling off course. But it looked like they ran out of ammo as the final one was about to strike the ship. Asseylum was just in time. Just as the last fist was about to hit the prince’s ship, she dropped a missile on it, sending it hurtling away.

 

As she surveyed the area, she spotted the orange kataphrakt she was after. None of them were firing at her at the moment, so at least she didn’t have to worry about that. Countess Femieanne’s, on the other hand, seemed furious about her intervention. Ignoring the terrans on ground, she set her sights on Asseylum, sending out several of her “children” to chase after the sky carrier. Asseylum performed a spin to accelerate, but the rapid turns made her lose consciousness for a few seconds. As she was falling, a sudden explosion brought her out of her daze.

 

One of the terrans saved her. It seemed to be the orange one as it’s rifle was smoking as she looked back. An ally was most welcome. Thankfully, their interference now got Hellas off her back for a while and onto their tails.

 

The ship she was following was now moving into a cavern that was unearthed by one of the martian kataphrakts’ fist slamming into the rocky mountain after being shot off course. From the looks of it, once inside, the ship fired missiles to cause a cave-in and protect them from the battle outside. Which means all out here were decoys.

 

No matter, if the prince was onboard Asseylum would do all that she can to protect him. She continued to provide cover for the other terrans whenever she could. The orange kataphrakt suddenly fired shots to attract her attention.

“Orange...let’s see what you can do.” she flew down and lowered the platform for kataphrakt transport and Orange hopped aboard.

 

“Opening contact channel.”

Younger voice than she expected. A grizzled military veteran was how she envisioned the pilot. He requested to know her arms stock and she did the same. She was a little ticked off by how he proved her assumptions wrong consecutively. And for the life of her didn’t know why he called her a “Bat.” They worked well together, up until the final fist was destroyed. Once Hellas transformed itself and started flying towards them, things got messy.

 

“Can you not shoot it, Orange?”

“There’s no way my rifle would be able to knock it off it’’s trajectory. I don’t have enough rounds left either.

“I trust you realize I cannot avoid it with you onboard. Shall I let you go?”

“I cannot die here.”

“Then you rather for both of us die? I cannot afford that either!”

For the moment, simply stalling and and dropping in altitude worked to avoid the hellas’ onslaught. But how long she could continue stalling the inevitable worried her. She couldn’t stop this fall now and only a miracle could save them. Or sacrificing Orange for a shift in weight. She aimed her turrets and her hand hovered above the trigger.

A miracle saved them in the form of missiles firing from the very same cave the ship was hiding within. After the hellas was rendered disoriented by the sudden attack, a massive craft flew out of the mountain, leaving a wake of rubble tumbling behind it.

 

“That can’t be terran technology…”

Her eyes widened as she saw a glowing light within the bridge of the ship and zoomed in.

“Prince Slaine..!” she didn’t think she’d felt this happy in years. “Finally, I’ve found you!” her voice was unmistakably jovial.

 

Orange fired at the Hellas as it flew straight for the massive battleship, causing it to drop to the ground. The Hellas was instantly crushed underfoot. A gruesome finish which wasn’t quite the end as another shot from within the mysterious ship disintegrated it moments after. They were merciless, but they had every right to be. She wondered how old the person who landed the finishing shot was. It made the girl wonder if she could ever live a “normal” life after all of this. It may be beyond her now. But regardless of her life, the prince was alive. That filled her with reason to go on. She smiled and turned to address the orange pilot over the communication channel.

 

“Orange one, I request to be taken to Prince Slaine, post haste.”

“Your prince was dead.” Asseylum snapped out of her blissful state with the other’s cold tone.

“And in spite of that, why are you looking for him?”

“I have been made aware of his survival ever since I witnessed him reveal himself at Shinawara. I wish to protect him.”

There was an extended silence which unnerved Asseylum.

“Orange pilot. I have answered you. Allow me onboard. If I have helped save your lives, you owe me a fair shake, do you not agree? Kill me if I betray you. My life will be in your hands.”

“I don’t owe you anything,” after a pause the boy cryptically states, “the prince doesn’t need any more protectors.”

 

Before Asseylum could react, the orange pilot shot her down.

 

********

 

Terran built and aldnoah powered ship, the Deucalion. No one was aware of it’s true history, including the prince. There was so much he was realizing he was ignorant of, and it scared him.

 

Why earth installed an aldnoah drive within despite not possessing aldnoah was strange, even more so than how they came upon it in the first place. It was pure chance, a pure god sent chance. The war veteran named Marito was terribly scared of it and appeared to have deep-seated trauma relating to it’s original form. All due to his father’s warmongering, people have been ruined to this extent. Slaine had to be sure to do his hardest to make it up to all of them.

 

His true identity was received with mixed reactions. Some of the crew were put off by a martian of any sort being onboard as well as the deception he used by changing his appearance. He couldn’t blame them at all after witnessing the atrocities his people have done to them. All he’s done is activate the ship. His words of goodwill do not mean anything unless he makes something happen, so their suspicion he can accept. He is a little scared of whether he will be attacked or not. Overall younger people were more receptive. It may be due to being too young to experience heaven’s fall or generally more curiosity about what is foreign to them. He’s even received gifts. Like a “chocolate bar”. It was very tasty.

 

Slaine was growing tired of prying eyes and questions so he decided to go to the top deck as he did on the Wadatsumi. At least with Harklight by his side people would stare but not follow him.

 

He came upon Inaho and his friends on the way there.

Calm was the first to notice him,

“Oi oi, it’s the martian prince.” He gave him a salute which Slaine weakly mirrored.

“I’m very sorry for deceiving all of you.”

Inko put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, “you don’t have to apologize every time you see us! It’s no big deal.” She seemed to rethink that, “well it’s a huge deal, but we aren’t mad at you.”

“Thank you. Once I get in contact with the martian government I promise to do something about this war.” Calm walked forward and ruffled his hair, “we got no doubts about that, prince!”

Slaine gave a blissful smile. He was glad they were all so accepting.

“Calm,” Inaho’s voice called out, “you can stop petting him now.”

“It’s pretty soft, man.”

“Really?”

“Lemme feel it!”

Nina and Inko came forward to ruffle his hair. Slaine’s neck was starting to hurt.

 

Once Harklight approached everyone backed away but Inaho. The brunette  followed the two to the top deck much to Harklight’s internal annoyance.  As Slaine’s hair was rumpled, he undid it in order to braid it back again. He gave up when it was clear the wind wasn’t going to make this easy. He’s have to do it inside or find somewhere it wouldn't hit him---

 

“Do you want me to do it for you?” Inaho turned to him and offered. Slaine blinked.

“You know how to braid hair, Inaho?”

“My sister got me to style and cut her hair often. It’s not difficult”

“Amazing, Miss Yuki’s hair is so pretty.”

A light blush had coloured Inaho’s cheeks as he watched Slaine’s hair dance in the wind, “yours is nice, as well.”

“T-thank you.” the prince said it timidly. Slaine was used to being complimented, but it felt different when Inaho did it.

“Tsk.”

Slaine gave a frown to Harklight, “Are you still distrustful of him?”

“I simply find him too bold, your highness. He doesn’t treat you as royalty whatsoever.”

That must be why Slaine feels so comfortable with the terrans, but he wouldn’t tell Harklight that he doesn’t mind the boldness. He followed Inaho behind a turret where the wind wouldn’t hit them.

They positioned two wooden containers to sit on as Inaho worked. The red eyed boy ran his fingers through the pale blonde hair it a few times.

“It really is soft. Like silk.”

“Thank you...” His face was getting red. As Inaho got to work, he distracted himself with the seagulls flying around. It was amazing to come from mars which had nothing like it at all and now to see it in person and so close. He wondered how many more strange animals earth had that Asseylum hadn’t even gotten to teach him about yet, and if he’d ever see them.

 

“Done.” the brunette patted his shoulders as he completed it. Slaine pulled the fishtail braid over his shoulder.

“Oh, so lovely. Thank you, Inaho!” his side bangs bounced as he turned around to smile at the other. He must be good at everything. Harklight also seemed pleased as he looked at the prince’s happiness.

Inaho, though, appeared to have something heavy on his mind as he looked off into the distance.

 

“There was a martian looking for you during the Tanegashima battle.”

This wasn’t exactly new to Slaine, but for Inaho to mention it, there had to be a reason, “did they give their name, by chance?”

“No. They seemed very concerned about you, but I couldn’t take chances with letting an unknown element from the martian military onboard. The fact that they were aware of your survival made me suspicious.”

The prince could understand that. Inaho had friends and family to protect as well. They would not appreciate him doing that. But even then, he felt worried about losing a potential ally. He took out the pendant tucked into his jacket to look at it.

“What is that?” Inaho peered over Slaine’s shoulder.

“My friend gave it to me for protection before I came to earth. She was terran.”

“A terran on mars?”

Slaine smiled sadly before replying “...it is strange, is it not? But I am quite lucky to have met her. She was my first friend.”

 

It wasn’t exactly true that they managed to become friends, because after a while Slaine got more and more restricted from seeing her. Once she left to work for Cruhteo, they had quite some time apart. He wanted to believe it though, so that’s what he tells himself. He wonders if she would consider him a friend. Or if he’s seen as something unreachable and untouchable to her. It’s only natural considering how martian hierarchy works, but it still hurts Slaine when he realizes how alone he is at the top.

 

“...She came with her father. My grandfather invited him to study aldnoah. I believe her father also saved a Count during heaven’s fall...perhaps he put in a good word for him. Count Saazbaum, I believe. He’s very close to grandfather.”

“A terran for aldnoah research is quite unusual.” Inaho commented.

“Indeed. Someday, I hope it can become the typical. Aldnoah is a wonderful resource if used responsibly, I think.”

“It’s all thanks so Asseylum I’ve been able to think like this.” Slaine gave a warm smile.

“So your friend inspired all of this?”

“Yes, I was the only one she could talk to of peace. Everyone expected me to continue in my father’s footsteps, but Asseylum gave me another option. I am endlessly thankful. My grandfather and others wouldn’t really listen to me at first.” The prince reminisced for a moment, “the person who really got the project off the ground was Count Saazbaum, now that I think about it! Many people came to support it once he endorsed it. Asseylum was so happy....”

Harklight smiled, “Count Saazbaum is an honourable man. Once we reach the UEF and announce your safety, I am sure he shall be the first to offer assistance.”

Slaine look at the man and returned the smile, “it weren’t for him, I’d never have been able to make my peace visit. It may have gone awry, but...there is still hope.”

 

Though, the thought of leaving here gave the prince an upsetting feeling. He glanced at Inaho and felt his chest tighten.

 

********

 

As Asseylum regained consciousness, she felt rage building up within her. She was so close until that orange bastard betrayed her. If she got her hands on him after this...she tried to slam her fists until she realized they were strapped down. She was in a chair and she still smelled like the sea. It seems she was fished out as is and brought...here.

Where?

She looked around her-- grungy walls gridded walls seemed to enclose her. She saw two guards at the front of her but had no idea who was behind her. A most dreaded voice spoke up.

 

“Asseylum Troyard, I see you have woken up.”

Count Cruhteo. So she was captured by them after falling into the ocean. If she ever gets out here, that orange bastard will pay. She bit her lip till she drew blood.

“Savage, as expected of a terran.” Cruhteo commented as he came to face her.

“Let us make this quick. For what purpose did you go to that island?”

 

She knew things wouldn’t go well for her if she doesn’t answer, but she wouldn’t sell out the prince to this foul man. She shut her mouth and kept her face neutral. The count nodded to one of the guards who took out a remote. She screamed as a painful current surged through her body. An electric chair.

“Will you reconsider your silence, terran?”

Asseylum didn't at all, but she couldn’t speak anyway. She felt the painful shock again and it went on for much longer. Another voice broke through her screams.

 

“Has she not had enough, Count Cruhteo?” the electricity stopped a few seconds after the voice spoke. She couldn’t look up yet but she recognized it.

 

“There is no reason to show mercy to a traitor, Count Saazbaum.”

She shakily lifted her head. She saw the count in question projected onto a screen behind Cruhteo.

“Co...unt...Saaz...baum….”

The older Count’s expression seemed to soften as he glanced at her for a moment before he directed his attention to Cruhteo and spoke again, “we can learn nothing if she dies. Seeking audience with the emperor is no simple task. Such a move is a foolhardy but immensely brave. I must know her true intent.”

 

“You speak as if a child of an inferior race would even be capable of intelligent thought. Her motives must be nothing short of nonsensical.”

 

Their condescending banter was interrupted by one of Cruhteo’s men reporting on the sighting of Countess Femieanne’s kataphrakt wreck at Tanegashima. Cruhteo whipped his head around to watch her carefully,

“Terran. Who has slain her?”

Asseylum looked up at his chilling eyes, “the o...range...kataphrakt...”

She will tell them nothing of the ship the prince has activated. They can know nothing.

The count grabbed her head and slams her it back into the metal chair, making her hiss in pain. She was surprised she didn’t lose consciousness. She manages to open one eye to look back at him.

“Did you assist them, terran?”

She didn’t know how she managed it, but she smiled sardonically at the count, “I wonder…”

It doesn’t matter what she says. She knows she’ll die here so she might as well taunt the jackass while she can.

 

“Kill her.”

“Abide a moment, Count Cruhteo.”

Asseylum groans and braces herself.

 

The electricity surges through her once more and she cries out in pain. With a grunt she falls back into the chair as it ends. Cruhteo looked absolutely furious from what she could see as she looks up weakly again. But she felt angrier.

 

“How...can you reconcile what you are doing...to earth,” she gritted her teeth and pushed her head up to face him, an animalistic fury in her eyes that made the blonde count narrow his eyes, “with the prince’s wishes…? You..are mere..ly exploi..ti..ng hi..m..” she finished with a hiss as her head falls again.

“The prince’s wishes cannot be be honoured in light of what your vulgar race has done to him…!”

“My race…you say...”

“You dare place the blame for your vile actions upon mars!?” The count stomps towards her and grabs her hair, forcing her face him directly, “you wish to be flogged to death? Or burned to death, scum?”

“It doesn’t....matter. I-I can rest in peace knowing those who pla..nned t-the p...rince’s death w..ill r-receive due ju..stice…just...you...wait….”

“Ashes it shall be. I shall scatter them upon the beautiful planet you swine have contaminated. Rest assured, earth will be cleansed of your poisoning once we exact our justice. We need not listen to your deluded ramblings any longer.”

 

Count Saazbaum disconnected in that moment.

 

“Count Cruhteo,” a new screen appeared next to the count’s face, “a second kataphrakt wreckage has been sighted. It’s aldnoah drive has been removed.”

“This is not a matter of concern. Earth possesses no aldnoah. Try as they might they shall never activate it.”

Asseylum wondered if he was pretending to be ignorant or truly wasn’t aware of the prince being alive. But if he were unaware, letting him know would only result in him trying to kill him again so he could continue ravaging the earth. Asseylum didn’t trust him. But she would go to the grave with her secret for the sake of the prince. And if...if that orange was truly a protector, he better do his damndest to fulfill that role. There is nothing she can do to escape her fate here. She closed her eyes, body feeling exhausted physically and mentally.

 

********

 

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

 

The two moved out from behind the turret and were watching the seagull flocks fly around. Harklight had fallen asleep and Slaine realized for the first time that he snores quite loudly.

 

Inaho’s turned to look at him, “giving me aldnoah is more than enough.”

“What’s the point of a gift you can’t do anything with? Even this braid does something for me by not making me look unkempt. But aldnoah is useless for you...” his voice trailed off and he grumpy. He was getting this annoying feeling of inadequacy again.

He felt the other rest his hand on his shoulder, “I’m happy for it. It’s something no one else on earth has, correct? It’s an invaluable gift.”

“Invaluable…” Slaine eyes lit up, “oh course. It’s silly of me to downplay aldnoah like that. You got it directly from me, even!”

Slaine look earnestly proud for a moment until he remembered how. He turned beet red and looked away. When he turned back to look at Inaho his face looked absolutely perturbed,

“You absolutely must not tell anyone, okay?”

 

“I’ve already told my sister.”

 

“You what...!?” Slaine reached to grab him, looking pale.

“Joking. Ha. Ha.” he did honestly look slightly nervous.

Slaine stopped mid movement, looking confused.

“How am I supposed to know that was a joke? You sounded completely serious.”

Inaho continued looking at him, his face betraying no emotion.

“Is it really a joke? Inaho!”

“Hypothetically speaking, how big of an issue would it be should someone find out?”.

The prince started babbling incoherently before he managed to form a sentence, “you could be hanged!”

Inaho’s eye twitched but his face remain passive, “is that so?”

“Well, I’m not sure. I know this type of aldnoah gifting is usually reserved for those the royalty weds, should they not already possess it. My mother was relative of a high ranking Count, that is how..”

Inaho’s expression became honestly confused, “then why did you--?”

“Partly as thanks, some mischief and talking without adequate thought, I suppose...”

Slaine didn’t want to mention the attraction, which was the main reason.

“As a future ruler I cannot be like this. It was a bad idea. And regrets are a bad thing to have in my position...”

“Despite the fact that it was an enjoyable experience, I can understand your regrets. I didn’t tell anyone. I apologize for scaring you.”

Even though Inaho was making such an embarrassing comment, Slaine felt himself calm down completely with the apology. He should already know Inaho isn’t the type to chatter about something like that. He gave a light laugh and smile, “thank you I...I enjoyed it, as well.”

He wouldn’t mind doing it again, but he felt to embarrassed to bring it up here. Inaho’s cheeks were looking pink, as well. And Harklight might wake up soon.

Slaine turned back to look at the flocks and decided to move the subject to something else.

“...I am surprised that the captain or others in charge haven’t tried to experiment on me.”

“They have no intention of harming or using you. No one here does.”

It’s strange for the prince that compared to living in a castle that towers over everything, where he’s surrounded by servants and guardians who would throw down their lives to protect him from stubbing his toe--he feels even more safe and content on his ship and with this boy. The prince didn’t like that he felt that way at all. The now pleasant and warm feeling in his chest when he glances at him again wasn’t something he liked, either.

 

********

 

As Asseylum was being unbuckled from the electric chair to be executed, an incredibly strong quake shook the landing castle, disorienting everyone. There’s no way it could be an earthquake, so something must have hit it. Debris came flying followed by the stifling dust and she lost consciousness. Well, to die this way isn’t as bad as dying by Cruhteo’s hand. At the very least she had him go down with her.

 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the end she received.

 

She is able to open her eyes after a few attempts. An unfamiliar ceiling again. Something soft. A bed. Someone’s room?

 

“I see that you are awake, Asseylum Troyard.”

 

That voice, Saazbaum.

She weakly turns her head to look in the direction of the voice. The Count is sitting next to the bed, watching her calmly with a book in hand.

“Why am I…?”

“I have retrieved you from Count Cruhteo. Your are safe within my castle. Rest and recover all you like.”  
“I was...to be executed...was I not...?”

“Do not fear. Count Cruhteo is dead.”

“Was it you...Count Saazbaum?”

The count does not answer, but the grave expression upon his face does the all talking for him. Did he kill Cruhteo for her sake? That would be ridiculous. Killing a fellow orbital knight for an insignificant terran.

“I am indebted to your father. Consider this as payment for his goodwill.”

 

Asseylum has met Saazbaum when she was smaller, but she was too young to remember much at all. Her father saved him during the disaster of heaven’s fall. Her eyes widened. The Count would go so far to repay a debt? It’s insane. Absolutely so. But when Asseylum thinks about all she has done to repay the prince for being her saviour, she can understand on some level. Being saved truly impacts people, it makes them go to sometimes irrational lengths to repay it. Count Saazbaum may be a kindred spirit to her. Someone bound by debt, someone who will harm those who exploit the prince’s death, like Cruhteo. Count Saazbaum was the person who helped the prince all along the way to establish this visit, so she can at least understand his reaction of leading martians against earth. He isn’t aware of what people like Cruhteo are doing behind the scenes.

 

“Thank you...Count Saazbaum....” she looked back towards the ceiling. She should tell him what she has learned during her time on earth and ask for his assistance in saving the prince. Once she recovers. The count then addresses her,

“Asseylum. Your strong devotion to his highness is most evident. To go so far as to sacrifice your life to ensure the prince’s survival is not discovered was most admirable.”

She furrowed her brows. How does he already know he survived?

“Count Cruhteo was not the traitor. Quite the opposite. He has sworn fealty to the prince and would do all in his power to protect him.”

Asseylum turned to look at the count wearily.

“The mastermind behind his assassination is I.”

 

Asseylum is sure she felt her heart stop for a second. Count Saazbaum, who has helped them all the while? All this time, was he simply manipulating their naivety?

 

It would be so simple, she realized.

 

She should be angry. Furious. But the discovery fills her with such a profound sense of sadness, betrayal and hopelessness she can only turn to stare numbly at the unfamiliar ceiling as the Count walks away.

 

********

 

The more they approached their destination, the more being around Inaho was starting to make Slaine feel melancholy. It shouldn’t. They were reaching a place where he should be able to bring all of this fighting at least to a temporary end by revealing his survival. But he feels depressed at the same time and hates it. And he very well knows why. Because once they get there he’ll likely never see Inaho or anyone on this ship ever again.

A selfish thought unbefitting of his role. But he can’t help it. Knowing that he feels this way, he should be making the most of his time with his new friends and not aimlessly walking around the ship lost in self-hatred. He again felt conflicted about going to anyone with this thought. It’s selfish. His mood is too dismal for anyone to not notice something is wrong. He managed to hide it with Inaho before but he doesn’t know how long it will last.

 

He hears hears someone running towards him and looks up.

“Oh! Prince, prince!”

A pretty girl with low pigtails calls out to him. He recalls her name was…”Nina”. Yes, that’s how Inko called her. She gave a cutesy bow as she reached him and then looked up quickly, “I need your help! Can you come to the bridge?”

Yes, absolutely. Anything to distract him some more.

 

Once they got there, Nina was inquiring of Slaine how exactly the glowing orb of aldnoah worked as people kept asking(pestering) her about it. Much to her chagrin, he wasn’t able to give her all the answers she needed.

 

“How come it doesn’t turn off when you sleep?”

“As long as I am not dead it will not turn off. Distance isn’t a problem either.” It was scary to think about dying or being far away from this ship. He averted his eyes from her and gripped his pendant.

Nina put her hands on either side of her cheeks and tilted her head, looking troubled, “a human battery? That’s super morbid.”

Slaine laughed nervously, “I-I suppose so.” He also hated to think he’d become someone who donates blood to all kinds of scoundrels once his grandfather died. A tool to the bitter end.

Nina seemed to sense his discomfort and hopped behind him. He felt his coattails being tugged.

“This outfit is so pretty! Can I try it on?”

The thought of the girl in it was entertaining. He wouldn’t mind something so lighthearted now.

“I suppose it won’t hurt. I have spare clothes in my room.”

“No, no! You can wear mine!”

“Excuse me?”

 

Nina was strong. And surprisingly manipulative. He doesn’t know what selfies were, but the girl apparently wanted to take some in his outfit. People already thought he was a girl when he wasn’t crossdressing, so this probably won’t help matters. On his way out of the bridge he spots Inaho walking and checking his “tablet computer.” He must sleep with and shower with it, too, for how much he has it out. Slaine feels nervous to approach both because of his selfish thoughts and the clothes, but he’d rather be with him than alone again.

“Inaho!” he calls over to the boy and approaches him. He notices Inaho watches him slightly confusedly at first before recognition dawns on his features. He gives Slaine several one-overs.

“Am I allowed an explanation?”

“Nina.”

Inaho nods knowingly immediately, as if he’s been through a  similar incident.

“I understand.”

“I wonder if I’ll ever get it back…”

“She would not steal your clothes.”

“I meant my dignity.”

“With time.”

 

Slaine’s stomach rumbled and Inaho suggested they head to the cafeteria. The prince was planning just to stay in his room a couple hours and wait for Nina to return his clothes as she said she would, but he didn’t want to pass up an opportunity to be around Inaho, either. He decided to be brave and go with him despite the startling breeziness.

Some people greeted Inaho as if they didn’t even recognize the prince. Well, maybe his identity wouldn’t be defamed much. The clothes did become comfortable after a while so he began not minding them. They sat down at a cafeteria bench with their trays and started eating.

 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Rayet appeared next to their table and sat next to Inaho. She eyes Slaine’s attire critically.

Slaine looked up with cheeks full of food and felt instant dread.

“Why did you reveal you identity? Martians are seen as the enemy.”

Slaine swallowed the food and then gulped. He really wasn’t in the mood.

“...I simply wanted to help you all by powering the deucalion. I had to reveal my identity. I know how martians are seen, I know not everyone accepts me. I will try to make it up to you all as best I can...”

The girl looked unsatisfied.

“Try?”

“Will. I will.” he said it with firmness but a downcast expression.

“How can you be so carefree? Even though you were betrayed by your own.”

Rayet can’t read his thoughts. He’s sure it must look like he isn’t concerned about anything or have any problems from just watching him. But it still annoyed him to hear her act like she knew everything in his head.

 

But even so, he did feel carefree at times. She was partially right. He did act carefree at times. He felt like a normal person with Inaho and he liked it.

“Is it wrong to enjoy the freedom I’m allowed for this short time?”

“A fleeting freedom. You can’t run away from reality forever.”

 

Ah.

 

Slaine’s cat-like eyes were steely as he looked at the girl, “I’m aware of the reality, Miss Rayet. Those who have betrayed me will suffer the consequences once this is over.”

The girl’s eyes widened before she shot up quickly and stalked off.

Slaine’s expression turned into one of bewilderment.

“Why? Is she not terran? Should that not be what she wants to hear…?”

“You don’t need to say such thing just to please others.”

“No...I do. I will have to lie like grownups do eventually, won’t I?”

“You aren’t one yet. You don’t have to lie.”

Slaine was quiet for a few moments.

“I wasn’t just saying it to please her. I do want to know what sort of scheme is behind all of this…just...” he looked at Inaho worriedly, “I figured considering a martian killed her father, knowing something will be done about those who betray my wishes would placate her. It seems to have had the opposite effect.”

“There may be more to her story than what we know, I assume.”

Slaine leaned back in the chair, losing his appetite.

 

Calm and Inko walked over to them. Inko was looking intensely at Rayet as she left.

“Yo Inaho, your sis wants your over in the simulation room.”

“Roger.”

“I-Inaho, you’re pretty popular with the girls now, huh? Two now, ahahaha...” she shifts her nervous gaze to pale blonde sitting opposite him.

“That’s Slaine.”

“Eh?”

Calm looked vindicated and snapped his fingers, “I knew he was a chick!”

  


Slaine decided he would head to his room and wait for Nina now that he left the others. Inaho tried insisting he come as well, but he refused. He wanted to take a nap, too. Harklight would be there and would throw a fit if he saw what he was not wearing. The man would definitely shakedown Nina and the prince wanted to avoid that.

On his way to his room, he sees Rayet approaching him again. He steeled himself for another confrontation, but the girl just silently passed by. Her eyes looked strangely blank, though. Slaine drops his guard again. He’s yanked back by a grab on his collar and slammed him into the wall, hard. Something warm was running down his forehead. Blood…? He’s let go and hits the ground. He feels himself being dragged across the floor and into a room. A lot of boxes. Storage? The floor is cold and it makes him feel more sleepy.

 

Turning his head he could still vaguely make out Rayet’s figure moving closer to him. She bent down and gripped the pendant that fell out from being tucked in his uniform sweater and pulled on it. She was trying to choke him. He felt a leg kick his stomach and he started hacking and gasping for air. The pendant got tighter and tighter around his neck and his breathing was getting more frantic. He was panicking. This only made her pull harder. After a few more seconds everything went black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WISH I COULD HAVE AVOIDED THAT MECHA FIGHT...SORRY ABOUT IF IT WAS WEIRD  
> why is az so suffering  
> I hope I can do Inaho pov well...god the tags keep changing every chap lol


	5. Darkness Visible

Inaho had a strong feeling he would regret leaving Slaine alone while Rayet was in such a state. But at the same time, he doesn’t believe Rayet would actually harm in with more than words. At least, he wants to believe that. He isn’t sure how much Slaine would be able to protect himself as he appears weak, but he did flip Inaho over when they first met. His back really hurt after that. He may be worried over nothing. 

That aside, he can’t ignore his sister calling for him unless something truly life threatening was happening. As he approached her, her eyes had a strange glint to them as she strode over to meet him.

 

“Nao, you talk to Rayet, right?”

“Not particularly. She keeps to herself mostly. She challenges the prince more than anything.”

Inaho’s jaw clenches unconsciously as he finished. Yuki tilts her head and her soft, dark hair, falls over her shoulders,

“What does she challenge him on?”

“..She chastises him for a lack of responsibility. Among other things.”

His sister presses the pen to her lips and hums, “I’m worried about her, so I was hoping you’d know something.” 

As if just registering what Inaho said, she clicks the pen, and looks at him with furrowed brows,

“Lack of responsibility? Huh?”

“She is very upset with martians and by proxy, him, for her father’s fate. But what did you want to ask, Yuki-nee? Did something happen?”

Yuki looks put off, “Aah, she’s a lot more rude than I expected, then. Nao, I’d have to say Inko is the better choice.”

“You shouldn’t refer to them as choices.” 

Yuki pouted and nodded non-committally. She looks at Inaho with prying eyes, “I’m not averse to you marrying into royalty, too.”

Inaho walks a few paces back to look at his tablet and avoid Yuki’s eyes, “Please don’t get ahead of yourself.”

Yuki minces forward with sly smile.

“You can’t hide it from me! I’ve seen how much you hang around him. Even Inko is getting insecure.”

“Even I wanted that to happen it would be impossible.” 

“Even if?”

Inaho silently looks at his tablet and steps back a bit more. Yuki sighed, “you’ll never get anywhere if you’re too shy to even tell  me  how you feel. You used to tell me everything!”

“That was a long time ago.”

“Not at all, just last week you told me how h--mmmpgh!?”

Inaho shoves the tablet into his pocked and hastily covers his sister's’ mouth, “can you please get to the main topic. There is no need to bring that up now.”

 

Talking about Slaine in such a way with someone else makes him feel self conscious and he dislikes it. 

  
Yuki frowns and silently concedes. She straightens up and looks beyond Inaho to a mounted areion, “well, it’s that Rayet’s tendencies here are so bizarre. Ever since we had this set up she plays the nilokeras battle everyday onstop but never finishes it. Is that the kataphract who-you said earlier, killed her father?”

“Likely. She was found in the city at the time of his attack, correct?”

“Yup. I know it may be a bother, but would Calm and you all mind reaching out to her? I’d hate for--”

 

Before Yuki could finish, the ship took a nosedive in altitude, sending them flying forward and tumbling to the floor. Inaho quickly tries to reach for his sister.

 

“Yuki-nee, are you okay?” 

Seeing his sister hurt is one of the most frightening things in the world.

“Mmm, I just bumped my head on the crate, ugh. The one day I don’t wear a hard hat! I’ll be fine.” The woman leans against the crate as she gets up, ”but what the hell was that? I thought they got used to flying this!”

Inko runs over, “I’m hearing people saying the ship crashed? But there’s no announcement yet! Everywhere is in turmoil, I heard the kitchen is in shambles!” 

 

Inaho spots Harklight hurriedly disembarking from an areion and hurrying out the room. Inaho felt a sudden dreadful feeling all of a sudden. Before he even realized it, it was running out of the room, the voices of Yuki and Inko calling out to him gradually fading.

 

Slaine. He should find him. Just to make sure he’s okay, as he’s all alone now. Inaho suddenly regretted making Yuki tie Harklight up with simulation training. If he was with the prince, Inaho could be sure he was safe. Or if Inaho didn’t leave him. He felt his heart beating out of his chest as he looked through refugees and military personnel gathering in corridors, all with the same questions and exclamations.

Slaine isn’t here. That was all Inaho needed to know before running to a different area. A voice spoke over the intercom, making him stop in his tracks, 

 

“The deucalion aldnoah drive has powered down. I repeat, the deucalion aldnoah drive has powered down. If anyone can locate His Highness Slaine Vers Gilzeria, please alert the authorities immediately.”

His eyes widen. It’s hard to think for a few minutes. Inaho hates how his heart is racing and how heavy his steps get. He needs to be quick now, but he can’t run. He runs his hands through his hair takes deep breaths to calm down. He tries to actually think now, because he’s hearing so many voices and footsteps moving around him looking for the prince. He said he was going to his room. This is where Inaho should have checked from the start. He didn’t even realize how out of it he was. Somewhat calmer now, he sprints to the wing the prince stays on. He shares a room with Harklight in the same area the captain, her XO and other senior officers stay.

 

Other people had the same idea judging by the amount there, but Inaho continues his search. At least, if he does manage to find him, it will be easy to call for help. At the corner of his eye he sees something red. Blood? It isn’t actually odd to see blood. They are fighting a war. Someone may have gotten into a scuffle, too. Tension is high. It’s not even a lot, but it makes Inaho’s chest ache. His eyes follow the trail. 

He sees some people in front of a storage room with a technician trying to open it. He walks forward slowly. All the rooms on this wing have been checked, except this one, according to the people gathered. He spots Magbaredge ordering people to check other areas, looking utterly exhausted. Inaho’s attention is ripped from her as he hears the door open and he shoves past the people in front.

Slaine is lying on the floor on his side, looking lifeless. Inaho sucks in a breath as he sees the blood running down his forehead, a bruise hidden behind his bangs. His legs feel weak, but he still races forward and hears other people follow. He hears Magbaredge call for medics but he can’t wait for them if there’s anything he can do now. 

Inaho sits beside the body and rolls Slaine flat. The coldness sends shivers down his spine. He checks the pulse. None. He checks his breathing. Gone. 

He places his hands at the centre of his chest to start pushing down. His mind is only focused here, and by giving him all his attention, his mind clears a little. Someone brings a defibrillator and turns it on. He doesn’t even acknowledge who, but they kneel opposite him. After pressing down a few times he can see Magbaredge come. Looking up he realizes the other person was Harklight. 

Inaho  is actually surprised that the man has such an expression. But he can’t think about that, he unbuttons the cardigan on Slaine and the shirt to place the defibrillator pads on his chest. Harklight applies the shock and after that Inaho continues pushing down. Inaho feels his arms shake a little but he steadies them. He tilts Slaine’s head back and lifts the chin to pinch his nose to start mouth to mouth. He alternates between pushing and breathing until he hears Slaine make a small sound at the back of his throat.

Relief washes over Inaho as sees the prince regain consciousness with a hacking cough. His chest heaves for a few seconds until they become more regular breaths. Unconsciously, Inaho finds himself smiling as he finally sees the aquamarine eyes look up at him again.

“Inaho…?”

“Your highness...!” Harklight reaches forward to hold the prince's’ hand.

“Harklight…”

Magbaredge places a firm grip on Inaho’s shoulder and sighs in relief, “well done, Kaizuka Jr.”

The nickname has always annoyed Inaho, but he can’t feel any irritation now.

She turns to Dr. Yagarai, “you take it from here.”

The kindly looking man walks forward and kneels next to Slaine in the spot Magbaredge left, 

“Do you remember anything, prince?”

Slaine weakly turns his eyes from Inaho’s to face the bespectacled man, “Rayet…”

Inaho gets up but the captain holds him back with an outward facing palm, “and  we  will take it from here.”

On one hand, Inaho does want to confront Rayet for this, but on the other hand, he would like to stay with the recovering Slaine, so he backs off.

 

Everything settles down. What actually happened isn’t made public, only the people within the room are aware of the true circumstances. Rayet was taken to the cells without protest once she was found. Her motives haven’t been found yet amidst the prior commotion. Inaho doesn’t tell his friends what happened partly because he’s not supposed to and also because he hasn’t gone to see them yet. He sits at Slaine’s beside as the boy stares at his pendant with an unreadable expression.

 

“Even though Asseylum gave this to me to protect me, that girl used it so despicably.” there’s a strong resentment behind his tired words. Inaho can understand it. He never expected the girl to go this far. Even so, he wonders to himself if reaching out as Yuki asked him to, could have subverted this. But it’s too late to have regrets. Slaine is still alive. That’s what matters the most to Inaho in this situation. He sees the blonde try to get his attention by waving his hand, “Inaho, where is she? Rayet?”

“She was taken to the lower deck cells.”

The prince presses his lips into a thin line, “I want to see her. Will you take me there?”

“Why?”

“I want to know why she tried to kill me, of course.”

“You believe she may be martian.”

The prince gives a joyless laugh,“May be. I don’t know yet. But if she is, isn’t it sad? The only people who have tried to kill me are my own people. But...this only makes me want to try harder. Terrans have been nothing but kind.”

Slaine sits up and grips the sheet in his lap, “I owe you my life, Inaho.”

Inaho’s heart skips a beat for a second as the prince turns to smile widely at him, 

“It--I was only doing what needed to be done.”

“That doesn’t change my gratitude. If I can ever return the favor, I would not hesitate. However, I hope we are never put into such a situation.”

“Don’t talk of throwing away your life so lightly. We are close to headquarters, there will be no need for battle once we arrive there.”

 

Inaho watches in concealed bemusement as the prince alternates between saying something and thinking better of it several times, before he finally got the phrase he wanted, “When the war is over, I want to see you again.”

“Would that even be possible-”

“ Yes! It will be. You saved my life many times. It will work out...somehow.”

Internally, Inaho is relieved the prince has the same wish as him. 

He stands up and bows, making the prince hunch up his shoulders, “as you wish, my liege.”

 

“...Exactly! You can become m-my vassal! I’ll make you my knight!”

Inaho straightens his posture, seeing a blush spreading across Slaine’s face as they make eye contact again, “I cannot abandon my family and friends.”

“They can all come too!”

“You’re talking without thinking again.”

“I..! I-I just…” he drops his shoulders and sighs, “...you are correct.”

 

“Prince Slaine. I see you have fully recovered.”

Magberage approaches them briskly, “I’m afraid I’ll need you to to activate the drive once more.”

“That isn’t a problem at all! I’ll go right away,” he turns to the brunette, “come with me, Inaho.”

 

Inaho wasn’t planning on leaving, but the invitation was appreciated. Slaine tugged him along by his hand to the activation chamber once he dressed, doing his hair himself this time. Inaho notices it was a little messy, but it was endearing in it’s own way. He decided to offer to fix it later. The room was dark and Slaine tripped once, but Inaho prevented him from getting a concussion.

“You may have saved my life again, Inaho…”

“Think nothing of it.”

“I can’t! Do you know how big a deal it is to save someone life!?”

“You just slipped.”

“Even more than that…” Slaine pulled him to the orb and then looked at the older boy, “why don’t  you  activate it?”

“Would that not be suspicious?”

“No one else has to know. Only you and I will! Wouldn’t that be nice?”

A smile reached Inaho’s face before he even realized it, “you may be right.”

Inaho walks to the orb and extends his hand, feeling a chill emanate from him, which turned to warmth as the orb lit up. Then, the entire chamber brightens in a flash.

“Amazing…” 

Slaine grinned, “isn’t it?” 

“Nina said a human battery is morbid, and even though I partially agree, isn’t it kind of amazing to think you powered this entire battleship?”

“It is impressive, put that way.”

In a split second, Inaho feels Slaine’s hand pull away and then something soft and warm presses against his cheek, which pulls away just as fast. He turns to see a bashful and blushing prince.

“There isn’t much I can do for you yet, but just wait until the war is over. You will get the recognition you deserve! As will your friends..!”

“You don’t need to reward me for simply doing my job. However if you must reward me, I would not be averse to another kiss--”

A painful pinch on the kissed cheek is all Inaho receives.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself!” Slaine is red up to his ears as he puffs up his cheeks and stomps out the room.

Despite being glad the prince is in high spirits again despite what happened, there’s an overwhelming melancholy in his mind as he wonders if that was their last meeting. But, he will continue on in hope that the prince pulls through and they see each other again after it all ends.

 

********

 

The clinking of cutlery against platters is the loudest sound in the dining room as Asseylum sits across the table from Count Saazbaum. She isn’t sure if she fears the man or despises him, but it may be a mix of both. And something else she can’t decipher yet. Curiosity, maybe. How he could do something so terrible, what could motivate him to this end. She wants to understand, some part of her does, but she can’t vocalize it. Her gaze on the tantalizing food before her is broken as the count speaks up.

“What is the matter? Are you not hungry?”

So casual. She almost can’t believe his callousness. She is hungry, but that is beside the point.

“It is not poisoned.”

Asseylum hadn’t even considered the idea, and internally chastises herself.

“Had I wanted to kill you, I would have done so long ago.”

She shrinks into her seat. The clinking continues for a few minutes before she wills herself to speak.

“Milord, why...have you done all this? Why are you trying to conquer earth?”

“It is my duty to acquire land and assets to honour the fealty my vassals have pledged to me.”

“...If it is resources you require, can you not negotiate with earth?”

“Billions have died as a result of heaven’s fall. And the great nation of vers would never grovel at the feet of terrans after that bloodshed.”

Asseylum silently noted how tightly he gripped his cutlery as he mentioned the previous war. Saazbaum looks disdainfully toward the meal on his plate.

“This food is unimaginable luxury to the people of vers, who subsist upon krill.”

“Milord, you wish to acquire resources for the sake of mars?”

“Precisely. Earth, blessed with bountiful resources, whilst vers, despite it’s technology, is a barren wasteland where we struggle to feed our own. In light of the desperation and suffering I have witnessed, there is no reason we should not seize that blue radiance.”

 

Asseylum understands him a little more, to her dismay. It is undeniable vers lacks in what earth overflows with. And a war for resources is hardly unusual, as history dictates. But, even so, he taints this cause with lies and horrible schemes. It would even be considered noble to lower class martians, she believes.

“Why must Prince Slaine be exploited? There is no need to endanger him-”

“It cannot be changed. Lives have been lost and the propaganda has already spread. The prince's’’ fate is sealed.”

Saazbaum gives Asseylum a resolute stare, “his highness will become a human sacrifice.”

Asseylum immediately gets to her feet and pounds the table, glaring down at the count, “he does not deserve this! He is completely innocent!”

Saazbaum doesn’t move a fraction of a inch, continuing to cooly eat his meal, “his crime is his very lineage.”

“What..!?”

“Fifteen years ago, his father whipped the orbital knights into a frenzy and rallied them against earth. For what I have lost and for their negligence, I will make the royalty pay with their flesh and blood.”

Asseylum’s eyes flare up, and in an instant, she finds herself holds a knife a millimeter from the count’s throat. 

“Do not kill his highness.”

Saazbaum scoffs, “our people are oppressed by a feudal system centered around aldnoah. A toxic system his highness happily propagates. It is only natural that vers, where masses have been brainwashed by lies  to hide them from the truth, is so corrupt, that only through invasion can it’s great cause be fulfilled. This is what his highness seeks to preserve, and I shall not allow it to fester any longer. The electrical burns upon your face and body attest to what I claim all too well.”

 

Asseylum runs her hand over her face, feeling the rough skin. She hadn’t even realized, but it does hurt to the touch. 

 

“The royal family chose war. To maintain order on vers, the result of which is heaven’s fall.”

Asseylum’s attention is snapped back as she feels the knife in her hand gripped, but she cannot look away from the austere expression on the count’s face.

“The war that took Orlane, my betrothed from me.”

Asseylum gulps as her eyes follow the trail of blood running down Saazbaum’s hand. There may be nothing she can do to dissuade him. There is nothing she can do to protect the prince from him. But, there is also nothing she can do about the fact that words resonated with her, either. Vers is the only place she can be now. her father is dead, she has no relatives . What  would  vers be like should her race not automatically place her at the bottom? Should it not be a feudal system where wealth is concentrated within the royal family, where... 

 

“Asseylum, follow me.”

The girl lets go of the knife and Saazbaum places it down. With wide eyes she backs away from the table as the count stands and begins walking away. She hopes he will bandage that, but follows behinds him anyway. She is taken to an area similar to a holding cell and the count leaves for about an hour, before returning with a now bandaged hand. The room he leads her into next has screens projected, showing areas of tanegashima. Bitter memories arise in Asseylum at the sight, and a most troublesome colour. She sees an unfamiliar wreckage in the footage, that Saazbaum states is made from the remains of the “deucalion.”

 

“It was made from the remains of Viscountess Orlane’s kataphrakt.” 

It must fill the man with bitterness to think royalty activated it.

“My betrothed and I did our all that we could to cultivate vers and expand our domain, but it was all for naught. Mars simply always lacks. It is never enough.”

“Why have humans chosen to live upon that planet?” 

Saazbaum gives her a quick glance before continuing, “vers came to be as a result of earth’s incompetence. Thousands were sent to live there for the sake of expanding territory, but were abandoned. It is from this vers constructed itself, and upon which its complexes emerged.”

 

“Earth did that..?”

“Indeed. But what followed truly demonstrated the despicable nature of the royal family. They ruled with an iron fist, ignoring the pleas of their people while hoarding what resources we did receive. Then, Gilzeria incites us to throw our lives down for his ludicrous campaign, telling them it is just. We foolishly believed in him and channeled our anger from the royals to earth. It was the height of madness.” 

 

Asseylum knows the prince does not think highly of his father and that it was the main reason he was so adamant on the peace visit. However, she is unaware as to whether he has any plans to change the feudal system of the planet or if he is oblivious to these woes. More and more, she is intrigued by Saazbaum’s ideals. But even so, she will not let him kill him. 

 

“This war is my appointed task, and I will not waver. I shall have my revenge for Orlane. The royal family will pay for their lies and injustices.”

 

Asseylum slumps down as she hears the footsteps behind her move further away. The count exits silently. He has given her much to mull on, but what can she really do? She simply wanted to save the prince. But now...she feels herself waver. It is undeniable that the system on vers is corrupt. But it is also undeniable that this war is unjust and the prince only has good intentions, if naive in hindsight. Some part of wonders if some sort of compromise can be reached, but the reasonable part of her mind tells her that she very well knows it is impossible now.

 

********

 

The deucalion finally docks at it’s destination of Novoaltaysk Russia, within the United Earth headquarters. “The last bastion of humanity”, as it is so called. The base goes deep underground and is natrually heavily fortified and well stocked. Overly well stocked, because there simply are not enough people who have made it safely there. The refugees disembark, relieved to find shelter from the constant traveling and the long, dangerous journey. Inaho also feels a strong sense of comfort in the fact that his friends and family are safe now. 

But also an unshakeable sadness about the fact that they are here, and the prince may soon not be. Hopefully, they at least have a few more days together. He explores the area with Inko tagging closely behind him, when he feels a tug on his sleeve. He wonders for a second who the brown haired girl is, until he remembers it’s that disguise again.

“Are you allowed to wander around now?”

“I snuck out.”

“Harklight will be upset.”

“I know…”

Inko peers around Inaho curiously and then exclaims, “prince! What are you doing here?”

“Shh!”

“You know, that disguise is well known by most already. If you claim you ‘snuck out’, it may merely be that you were allowed to leave.”

Slaine frowns, but Inaho finds it cute.

Inko whimpers before quietly asking, “don’t you have to make your speech today?”

“I already practiced twenty times. I don’t wanna do it anymore.” 

Inko sympathizes, “you look sleepy.”

“I was feeling anxious...” he looks up at Inaho, “I wanted to give you something.”

 

Inaho watches as he scavenges in his poncho for the item, wondering how much he keeps in there. He hears a crackling sound and the prince swiftly extends his palms outward, presenting a chocolate bar. Inaho is shocked, because his sweet tooth isn’t something known widely, even among his friends. And the chocolate the prince has is his favourite. Only Yuki is aware of it. Then he realizes who is behind it. But, he won’t reject it. 

 

“How did you get this?”

“There was a vending machine. It wasn’t working but she punched it and then-”

“She?”

“Uh, um, no one.”

The prince handed a different kind to Inko, “for you, miss.”

“Aw, thank you!” her eyes lit up at the simple present and she smiled at the two.

“I haven’t had chocolate in so long, diet, war and all that...I’ll make an exception here, though.”

 

Nina tiptoes behind Inko and tickles her, causing the girl to shriek. They head off to eat and get some rest, but Slaine makes Inaho stay with him. Inaho looks at the prince nodding off,

“shouldn’t you take a rest, as well? There are a few hours left before the speech.”

Slaine yawns, “I’m not tired.” 

“You are certainly presenting the symptoms.”

He looks at Inaho angrily, “you said you’d take me to see Rayet.”

 

Inaho been hoping the prince somehow forgot the girl who tried to kill him. He really did not want him visiting her at all.

“I never actually said I would.”

“I asked and you didn’t refuse!”

“The absence of answer does not mean I conceded.”

“I won’t kiss you again.”

 

“She’s been transferred to a new room within the base. Follow me. We will need to get authorization to enter. I will ask Yuki--” Inaho stumbles forward as he feels his back shoved and then punched repeatedly. 

 

Eventually, they arrive at the room Rayet is held after the prince calls Inaho a wide variety things. 

 

Yuki also goes with them, in the off chance the red head acts up.  Yuki says she’s been docile, but given her prior actions once cannot be too careful. Rayet is sprawled off on the bed, and opens one eye as she hears the intruders enter.

“What do you want?” she looks pointedly at the prince.

Slaine fumbles with a loose thread from the poncho, a very realistic hologram, “I wanted to know why you did it.”

“Because I hate you, why else?” she huffs and looks away.

“But who are you, exactly?”

Without turning her head, she replies, “just like you, I’m a martian.”

It’s just as Inaho suspected, “then, are you involved in the assassination plot?

The girls turns to face the brunette with a wry smile, 

“My father was hired to kill the prince. He’s responsible for the parade going up in flames, literally.”

“Hired…” Slaine says it quietly, but Inaho hears it.

“My father-he was promised fame and fortune should he succeed, but instead,” Inaho can hear her  breath get shaky, when she suddenly hops off the bed, her shoulders trembling. Yuki draws her gun in that instance, “he was put down like a dog once he completed it. To silence him.”

Slaine walks forward, “what did you expect?”

Inaho is surprised at how dark his voice sounded, glad he isn’t on the receiving end of his ire.

“For him not to be betrayed. For the trust he but into others to be returned. All martians are my enemy now, but I cannot be a terran, either.”

“Your father is a traitor. Death is the only--!”

Inaho stands between the two as Rayet rushes towards the prince, trying to claw at him from the front if Inaho. Yuki fires a warning shot.

 

Rayet backs down, but seethes at the princ, “if it weren’t for you, my father would not have died. If it weren’t for you, this shitty war would have never started! It’s all your fault, yet despite it all, you found a place for yourself here!”

Inaho sees tears falling from the girl’s eyes as she slowly back away, until she sits back on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

“I’m all alone..because of  you .”

“That isn’t true!” Inaho can hear his voice break, “it’s because of  you  the war started. If you people simply allowed me to make my visit..! Don’t you dare blame me for this!”

Yuki looks at the boy pitifully, “this wasn’t a good idea. Inaho, we’re leaving.”

He can’t help but comply, because his sister calling him “Inaho” means she won't take no for an answer. He approaches Slaine. His bangs hide his eyes but he can see his clenched fists shaking.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

After they walk a past a few shelters, Yuki speaks up.

“You have two more hours, prince. You better wrap everything up because who really knows how martians will react.”

Slaine only nods. 

“Nao, I’m heading back inside. I really didn’t expect that. I need to inform the captain we have another martian onboard, and one who was actually involved...my god, this is crazy.” Yuki mumbles to herself as the walks off. She stops suddenly and glances back at the prince,

“Did the chocolate work?”

Slaine shakes his head but Inaho sees a light blush creeping up his cheeks.

 

Inaho think he understands, but is so tired. He assumes the prince is as well. He’ll try to get him to take a quick nap before he leaves.

“Slaine, you should really get some-”

Inaho is unable to finish as his hand is grabbed, then is pulled along by Slaine. He’s led to the foot of a ladder leading to a platform overlooking the shelters of the base. He follows the prince up and they sit side by side against the railing. The prince has half his face buried in the scarf, so his voice comes out muffled, ”I didn’t mean what I said.”

“But aren’t you correct?”

“No, I do have culpability. I do...I just got too worked up.” Slaine pushes the scarf down and flicks away a pebble, “I’d like to talk to her properly once this is over. But, I will completely understand if she does not want to. They were pawns, much like myself. Used by whoever is truly behind this.”

 

He looks at Inaho with a half smile, “but, thank you for entertaining my selfish desires for so long.”

Inaho leans his head against the railing and looks upward, at the steel gate sealing, or rather, protecting them, miles above. He feels a light thump on his shoulder. He sees the prince’s thick lashes fanned against his cheeks. He fell asleep. This isn’t the ideal place, but it’s better than nothing. He realizes Slaine snores very lightly. The sound makes him fall asleep, as well. They are awoken by a very flustered Harklight who has been searching everywhere for the prince.

 

“Your highness, we need to get to the conference hall!”

“Huh? Harklight!? S-sorry!” 

A bright light makes Inaho squint, and in a second, the captivating sea green eyes are back again. Inaho gets up as the prince does, and they all make their way off of the platform.

“Your highness, I hope you remember all that I taught you of enunciation, you tend to trip over yourself when saying your grandfather’s name-”

“I got it right ever since either, ninth and tenth time. I’ll be fine.”

 

Abruptly, Slaine stops and Inaho nearly trips over from the surprise. In a second, the prince turns around to lightly peck him on the lips, before hurrying after Harklight. Inaho stands there dumfounded, before smiling. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I making Inaho smile too much... :D   
> But thank you for all who've read it so far, next chapter should be the last! And bad end incoming!


	6. For a Sinner Like Me

Within this kataphrakt docking arena, there is one white giant standing still within the glistening water. The tharsis. Seeming to notice her intensely studying the machine, Saazbaum shrugs his shoulders and smirks,

"Is this your first time feasting eyes on it?"

"Y-yes," she bites her lip for the stutter, "I was never allowed near it..."

Saazbaum scoffs, “Count Cruhteo was not worthy of this.”

 

Asseylum now stares blankly at the machine.  She wonders what would make a person worthy of the tharsis. If Count Cruhteo was loyal even to a fault, why, then, is he not worthy? For his character? What makes a person worthy of anything? By what metric is Saazbaum measuring worth? She was confused at herself for thinking such a thing. She hated Cruhteo. She shouldn't care about Saazbaum's musings, either. But even so, Cruhteo did not want to kill the prince in the end.

She looks up at the Count who has truly stomped upon the prince’s wishes. He begins speaking to her, but not looking at her,

“Prince Slaine’s location has been tracked via laser transmission from the moonbase.” _the moonbase...the prince…._ ,”it is occupied by those who share my ambitions.”

Saazbaum turns to face her fully, “the prince will meet his fate soon. The moonbase shall make his pleas go unheard.”

 

Asseylum narrows her eyes. She hasn’t time to ponder on this Count. The prince is in danger, she will settle her mind and goals on that one point amidst the chaos about to occur. She absolutely cannot become distracted by Saazbaum’s goals.

How, how can she get to the prince as soon as possible? As clenches her fists, the sound of the shackles on her wrists remind her that her agency has been cut. At the corner of her eye, she sees Saazbaum gesture to the guard behind them, and the hears the jangle of keys. Asseylum looks behind her and raises her hands expectantly, surprise still evident in her expression. In a few motions, she is freed. She glances at Saazbaum cautiously.

 

“You are freeing me? Despite all that I know?”

“I am repaying my debt.”

“Twice over…”

Saazbaum smiles sadly for a moment, before turning on his heels, “you may join my cause, Asseylum.”

“I would _never_!”

He begins striding to the exit, “or you may go to the prince’s side, post haste.”

Asseylum widens her eyes as the Count and guard disappear through the exit. Left alone with the tharsis, she stares at it.

_Post haste._

“He would not be so mad…” her voice echoes in the empty chamber as her feet carry her closer to the majestic machine. She touches her lips absentmindedly, and prays it will work.

 

************

The moment Slaine takes a step back from the mic, the lights in the massive auditorium flicker. As he only tilts his head up slightly, the ceiling begins collapsing. Panic strikes him and renders him motionless, until he is whisked out of harm’s way by someone. He can’t tell by by whom from how quickly everything is changing. The heavy dust and fear makes him shut his eyes and cling to the person who saved him, and in response they pull him closer as they take cover. Once the first wave stops, he opens his eyes again, slowly. He can see arms around him, clad in a dark blue uniform. There’s only one person here who can wear that-

“H-Harklight..?”

He’s pulled closer, “are you alright, your highness?”

Slaine laughs lightly, “I am, but you may be squeezing the life out of me..!”

 

Harklight lets go immediately, utterly distressed and apologizing profusely. Slaine feels a bit saddened at being let go. He hasn't had a protective hug like that, ever. But the situation at hand deserves his full attention more,

“What has happened?”

Harklight gets up, pulling the prince up with him, “we must get to a safer area, your highness. I know not what is occurring, but we must not stay here.”

Slaine nods, “You are right. I can’t lay down in a daze. Let’s go, Harklight.”

 

“Prince Slaine,” the two turn to the source of the voice and see a Lieutenant standing in front of several armed ensigns,”we will head to lower depths to get you away from the battle.”

“...Battle?”

For a split second, the lieutenant looks at him accusingly, before reverting to a neutral expression, “one of your own has attacked this base.”

Slaine almost can't believe it, but he had prepared himself for this sort of reaction too. This betrayal. It still hurts, however.

“I-I understand. I will follow you,” he hastily gets off the podium along with Harklight, who can’t help but scowl at the man. Slaine feels too overwhelmed to chastise him. It isn't the time, either.

“A landing castle?” Slaine says it more to himself, but the Lieutenant turns his head ever so slightly and answers grimly with a “yes.”

 

They dash through the corridors and one by one, in pairs and sometimes more, the people protecting the prince are picked off either by enemy soldiers or the collapsing structures raining down on them. Slaine tries to steel his mind, but it is hard in the midst of death up so close. He’s seen people suffer, but he’s never seen the light leave their eyes or the bullets tear through their bodies. This is what brings on the solemn suffering he witnesses. Where people quietly miss their loved ones who have not come back to them. It's sanitary and easier to digest from that way, but so much harder upfront. And they were dying to protect him. It was unbearable.

 

The lieutenant guides them into a fortified room and provides cover for them.

Despite the sturdiness, even here begins to cave in, and Slaine stares in dumbstruck horror before being pushed forward and then pulled back by Harklight. The prince falls to his knees at the sight of the man who just died to save him, lying in a pool of his own blood and flattened by the debris. Slaine’s hands tremble as he tries to clasp them for some kind of support,

“I’m so sorry...I’m so sorry…I didn’t even know any of your names...”

Harklight kneels next to him, but Slaine can barely register it. He looks white as a sheet.

“Your highness, this is not your fault. The Count who is attacking us is a traitor.”

Slaine tenses up.

“Did no one hear my declaration? How is this the sole response?” Slaine’s voice turns cold as his hands stop shaking.

“There may be something amiss with the communications between earth and mars. Whoever that Count is, they acted immediately after you made your speech. They may be behind this, it is far too convenient.”

Slaine looks at Harklight, and the older man seems momentarily startled by the look in his eyes, “I will shut it down.”

“Your highness?”

Slaine stands up, “I will shut down his landing castle. There will be less casualties that way.”

“That is far too dangerous your highness, how do you intend to-”

“The deucalion...I should contact Inaho…” 

Harklight gets to his feet, “I cannot persuade you out of this, can I?”

“You may attempt it, but I cannot be swayed. I do not want to think of how this battle will go against the full force of a landing castle. It must be shut down, and only I can do that. If Inaho died, I…”

Harklight nods in reluctant understanding. He may not like the closeness of the prince with that terran, but he will respect his wishes. This is the best he can do, support him.

“I understand, your highness. This traitor will regret his betrayal.”

Slaine smiles, but his eyes look sorrowful, “thank you, Harklight.”

 

The prince closes his eyes and a light engulfs him, before his appearance changes to that of a regular martian soldier.

“Y-your highness!?” Harklight exclaims at the sight of the prince in the same uniform as him. It doesn’t feel right at all.

“It will be safer to travel this way for now, don’t you agree?”

Harklight grasps at his chest, exasperated, “it is a wise idea, your highness, but even then…”

“Try not to call me highness while were out there” he changes his hair to a brown shade, “I wouldn’t like to get found out before we get to some form of transport.”

“As you wish, your highness.”

Slaine frowns, and Harklight apologizes. After some trial and error, Slaine manages to get him to at least call him “sir”. They run through corridors densely packed with martian soldiers with ease. Slaine uses his communication headset to make a call as they get closer to the storage room for kataphrakt and other army equipment. Inaho’s sister picks up,

 

“Mustang Leader here.”

“Miss Yuki, can you put me through to Inaho?”

“You are safe? Thank god, we couldn’t get through to any of the people stationed back there…”

Slaine stiffens up for a second before responding, “...I am glad you all are still safe, as well.”

“Gimme a sec, I’ll patch you through to Nao.”

 

After a sound of static and brief pause, Slaine hears Inaho’s voice. As it always does, it has a calming effect on him.

“Mustang 22.”

“Inaho..! I have a proposition.”

“Can you wait until after the mission is completed? I would prefer for this to be in person.”

“It cannot wait, I need to say it now!” he winces as Inko shrieks, “Inko, are you alright?”

Inko’s whimpering can be heard as everyone else remains silent. Short on time, he goes forward,

“I would like to offer my assistance in this battle. The landing castle--”

A pair of disappointed “ohs” and a surprised “eh?” interrupt, bring him to a pause.

“I-is something the matter?”

Yuki’s voice speaks up, “no, just a couple of hopeful fools. Go on, prince.”

“Ah...as I was saying, I would like to help you all. The landing castle is powered by aldnoah, specifically, a drive awakened by the count of the castle. You all recall the deucalion falling when I…” his voice trails off. He doesn't like recalling it at all.

Inaho responds quietly with a, “yes.”

“Right--well, a person can only activate one drive. And it can only be turned off with their death. Or if royalty does so. What I need to do is-

“You want us to take you to the castle?” Yuki cuts in.

“Yes. Specifically, the aldnoah chamber. There may be minor or major differences in interior, but the aldnoah chamber always resides in the same place. I just need to be brought there.”

“That’s too reckless!”

Inaho takes a few moments to respond, “it is the best course of action considering the circumstances.”

"Nao!"

Slaine smiles, “Thank you, Inaho. If we can shut it down forcibly, many more casualties will be avoided. Harklight and I will be using an kataphrakt to board. I will inform you of the specifics once we acquire it.”

Yuki sighs loudly, “you two are insane. But I’ll see what Magberage says.”

 

Slaine changes his appearance once more to his regal attire as he approaches the storage room, where many terrans are situated and gearing up. Harklight receives authorization along with him and the two board an areion. The cockpit is small, so Slaine climbs into his lap, much to Harklight’s discomfort.

“Let us go, Harklight.”

“Y-yes your highness.”

The areion is able to keep most foot soldiers at bay as thye make their way to the destination. Slaine can spot a white, hovering kataphrakt a great distance from them surveying the area.

“Is that another Count…?”

“The tharsis. Count Cruhteo’s machine.” Harklight replies.

“An accomplice? I cannot believe Count Cruhteo would do such a thing!”

“There must be some explanation, but lets be sure to avoid it, your highness.”

Harklight continues clear the way as they approach the deucalion and the kataphrakt hatch opens. The tharsis spots the ship and begins gliding swiftly towards it, just as the areion manages to board. Slaine holds Harklight tightly at the impact from the jump, and then sighs in relief as the hatch closes behind them. The deucalion lifts off with some turbulence, but soon is free of that war zone to head to another.

Once they disembark, Slaine and Harklight are led to the briefing room and instructed to wait outside, as it is already in progress and nearly complete. Slaine is surprised and impressed at how Inaho strolls out first, followed by military officials, but not looking any less confident or experienced. Formalities are exchanged many times, until he finally gets to see the brunette in person again.

“Inaho, thank you once again for accepting my offer. And thank you for being so dutiful.”

“I am simply doing my job.”

“You are getting praised by his highness. You should be in awe.” Harklight grits out.

“I do not see why, we have done far more--”

Slaine clears his throat loudly before forcing a frightening smile onto his face, “Inaho. Let us make our way to the hangar. Please brief us on the way there.”

Inaho stuttered likely for the first time in his life, “y-yes.”

 

The three walked briskly to the hangar as Inaho explained the mission. Slaine and Harklight were handed pilots suits and instructed to change in the locker rooms to the side. Even though though Inaho was suited up, he followed them. Slaine experiences a lot of difficulty getting it on.

 

“Why does this have so many straps? I don’t even know where to loop this through. Am I supposed to loop it anywhere? Inaho?”

Far too quickly, he answers, “If you need any assistance, I would be glad to help-”

“Stay out of that room, terran.” Harklight snapped, stomping out of his room dressed already.

Harklight knocked on Slaine’s door gently, “I can assist you, your highness.”

“I don’t think you should be allowed in there, either.”

Harklight glowered down at the shorter boy, “do you doubt my intentions?”

“I merely stated that should not enter, either. How you interpret that is not a concern of mine.”

“Listen terran, I may appreciate what you have done for the prince but you attitude is far too intrepid for my liking-”

“It is a good thing I am not trying to appeal to you.”

“Are you implying you are trying to appeal to someone else…!?”

Slaine listens to the conversation nervously, hoping Inaho does not mention the kisses just to antagonize Harklight. In the meanwhile, he manages to get the uniform on.

“I got it!” Slaine bursts out of the room to see Inaho and Harklight’s stare-down, until Harklight breaks away to direct his attention to the prince at breakneck speed, “as expected of his highness, to adjust to the strange design choices to quickly.”

 

“It’s a little tight here,” he tugged on the strap on his upper leg with a frown.

“Let me adjust it.” Inaho walks forward but is held back but a tug on his hair from Harklight.

“Mind yourself, terran. Allow me to help, prince.”

“Please do not touch me.”

“If it is to protect the prince I will dirty my hands.”

“I am not dirty-”

 

“I fixed it!” Slaine clapped his hands together, “let us get going, we have dallied far too much. I sincerely apologize.”

Slaine didn't want this escalating. Harklight and Inaho stare dumbfound after the prince as he leaves before following after him.

 

Harklight and Slaine boarded a dual pilot areion, which would have saved Harklight a lot of distress beforehand, the older man lamented. The deucalion has climbed to the stratosphere for the mission, in order for kataphrakts to drop down to the landing castle below, after deploying decoys. Once they have destroyed enough of the enemy's force, Slaine was to drop with Harkligh and meet with the group. He stares at the pendant during the waiting time and he can feel himself shaking. If he messes up, everything would be for naught but unjust causing suffering to people on earth. His good intentions won't matter then. He can’t afford to fail whatsoever. Slaine doesn’t know how long it’s been, it may not be more than ten minutes, but a voice over the communication channel tells them to move to drop position. Slaine’s heart is thumping loudly no matter how he tries to calm himself. He sucks in a breath as the hatch opens, bracing himself for the fall.

 

Shots are fired into the hatch, bringing all movements to a halt.

“A martian kataphrakt…!” Harklight shouts out.

“He’s left his castle to come here?!”

There is no time to even think of of answer, let alone retaliate, as the black and red machine fires missiles upon the deucalion several more times. Slaine is jerked forward from the blast and hits his head, losing consciousness. The deucalion’s altitude drops and the ship enters a free-fall.

 

Slaine is awakened by the voice of Yuki calling out to him. His head is still throbbing, but he opens his eyes weakly. Yuki reports his status as alive immediately and pulls him out.

“What about Harklight…?” Slaine stares at the body lying on the ground behind him as he’s lead away.

Yuki grips his hand tightly and pulls him along, “he’s still unconscious. He’ll be taken inside. I’m taking over for him, so you’ll come with me.”

Slaine wipes away the tears stinging his eyes as he turns his head away from Harklight. He prays he will recover. Of course, these mishaps are expected when they are being shoved into a situation foreign to all of them. He can’t imagine how horrible it must be to be placed into situations as dangerous as this everyday. The woman leading him unwaveringly to the towering areion is truly strong. Despite the objections she had, she has fully committed herself to this mission. Just watching these people fills Slaine with more determination.

 

“Warrant Officer Kaizuka taking over mission. Prince 1, continuing mission.”

She cuts her communication and talks to Slaine directly,

“Lets try and be discreet. Nao mentioned earlier that comms are clear, too clear. It gave me a bad feeling.”

“Understood. And thank you, miss Yuki.”

“Huh? For what?”

“For helping to protect me all this time. It is a truly horrible situation my careless actions have brought to you and Inaho, but I hope...I will fix this, today.”

“Hahaha! It’s not a problem, prince.” Slaine can’t see her face, but he’s sure the lady is grinning. Despite the dire situation, he is thankful to have been able to meet such kind people on his first visit. It is nothing like the horror stories they say on vers. He always thought them false, but confirmation strengthens his resolve more. Even if they were not kind to him, he would want to stop the war at any cost, too. Yuki reopens comms and the trudge through the hail resumes in silence. As they near the castle entrance, he unconsciously looks at the pendant and prays for Asseylum’s safety. The familiar sound of static is heard in that instant, followed by a voice Slaine remembers,

 

“Prince Slaine, for how long did you intend to hide your presence like a rat?”

“Count Saazbaum..!?”

“I am truly thankful my orbital cameras have missed nothing.”

The dioscuria lands, the same red a black machine he saw not too long ago. The reason Harklight is hurt. The reason for all of this suffering. Someone who helped him. Slaine grinds his teeth as it stomps towards them. Inaho steps forward, sending Yuki into a frenzy,

 

“Nao! What are you doing!?”

“Holding him back. You and Inko need to continue the mission.”

“Don’t be crazy! We have no idea what he’s capable of!”

“Somebody needs to distract him. I am only holding him back. Hurry.”

“Goddammit Nao..!”

Slaine holds the pendant firmly as he pleads, “I acknowledge your ability, Inaho, but please…”

“I will come back. I promise.”

“You better!” Inko cries out, her voice shaking.

 

The two arieons leave the sleipnir to dioscuria hesitantly and make their way to the entrance. Yuki blows the door open and they march inside. Inko covers Yuki as they make their way deeper, but the martian soldiers with missile launchers they come upon bring them to an impassable defense.

“Miss Yuki, there is a passage we can use to get to the chamber, but we will need to go there on foot. I will change my appearance. It may not help much, but we can avoid attracting more reinforcements.”

"Got it. Let's go with that, Mustang 11."

 

Just as they are about to make way, the ceiling crashes down, Inaho and Saazbaum’s kataphrakts coming down with it.

 

************

 

The tharsis was nimble and powerful. Even the design and abilities of it were not as ridiculous as some of the others she has researched in the past. It was a well rounded kataphrakt. Almost perfect. But she didn’t feel worthy of it, either. Nonetheless, Asseylum already decided that she would find the prince. The previous owner of this machine, that is what he may have done, she thinks. Their interests align, somewhat. She glides and swerves past everything in her way, firing only when absolutely necessary. The Count must be trying to get to the prince. Wherever he is, Slaine should not be far behind, or beyond. That is where she sets her sights on--

 

Until an orange kataphrakt comes into view. She narrows her eyes as she races forward. Between the prince and Saazbaum, she would choose the prince. She decided this. Between Orange and Saazbaum, the choice is also obvious. Aided by the strength of her acceleration, she tackles the sleipnir, sending them all flying through the wall. Asseylum is momentarily shocked as the room--an aldnoah chamber, it seems--turns from a haunting glow to completely black. It’s been turned off? How? Did she kill Saazbaum in that rush? She braces herself for impact as the tharsis hits the ground.

 

Asseylum snaps her eyes open the instant her mind comes back and wills herself out of this cockpit. She never wants to get into it again. If she’s killed Saazbaum, she likely won’t have to, anyway.

She stands on the tharsis’s shoulders and surveys the area. The orange one is  beneath her. The count isn’t there. She hops down hastily to try and find the man, when she hears a familiar voice. In her nimble steps it makes her stumble, and she breaks into a run towards the voice. In front of the orange kataphrakt, a person she doesn't recognize is tending to the orange pilot. She draws her gun and approaches, wondering if she’s actually gone mad to hear auditory hallucinations.

 

The person tenses up as they hear her footsteps approaching, and looks behind them wearily. Their expression changes from shock to profound joy and relief, instantly. But in a whisper, they call out to her,

“Asseylum..! You are all right!”

Even though she hasn’t confirmed the person if front of her to be the prince, the hair--it is not silvery blonde, the eyes--are not like the sea-but, this person, they must be him. The gun falls to the floor as she runs forward and is pulled into a hug. She would never accept something like this, she cannot touch him, she wouldn’t allow herself to. But just this once she will embrace him. It only lasts a few precious seconds, because something else is on the prince’s mind. The boy behind them, upside down in his cockpit.

 

The prince quietly asks, “Asseylum, can you help me? This boy, he has protected me, I-I need to get him out…”

She forgets her grudges in an instant, but only for the prince’s sake, “of course, your highness.”

 

Caught in the daze of reunion, she forgets the one who cannot let go his grudge for anything. Asseylum’s eyes widen in fear as a bullet tears through Slaine’s stomach, sending him flying backwards, to the ground. She’s brought back to reality once he hits the concrete. Enraged, she races for the gun she dropped.

_Do it just like Trillram._

 

She reminds herself of that day. When she took her first life, as she fires the first shot. And then the next, then more until her gun jams. She reloads. The red coat is soaked, but he can still smile smugly as his hands move up, and he taps his forehead.

Revenge. That was all it was all along. How could she be blinded by his words..!? As long as he could hurt the prince...she thought of orange. The prince cares about him. She hurt him, all for revenge. So petty is revenge. Asseylum grits her teeth and grips the area where her pendant resided until not even a month ago. She would fix this, as best she could.

 

One last shot, through his head, as he wishes.

 

She drops the gun one last time and returns to the prince.

 

She will confess to Slaine all she knows. Of the moonbase conspiracy, of Saazbaum, of everything she has done. If anyone, the prince deserves to decide her worth.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said "bad end" but I couldn't do it after all. I mean, it still went to hell, but not enough for aldnoah zero season 2: electric boogaloo! I wish someone would write a count asseylum, but I don't think I could manage it...
> 
> The next chapter will be the epilogue, I was going to do it here, but it may make this way too long :p


	7. Heavenly Blue

Asseylum isn’t sure if she’ll ever get used to this new life. She’s grown so accustomed to being bossed and pushed around within society that being put into a position of legitimate power actually unsettles her. The girl awkwardly tugs on the collar of her knight uniform as she gives orders to servants. The ones within Count Mazuurek’s castle are mostly kind, or rather indifferent.

The prince is truly endlessly kind to not only protect but promote her after those hectic months. Being one of his personal knights has earned her much ire and also respect. She tries as best she can to ignore the overwhelming attention and focus on the tasks she has to do. Now, the prince is in the midst of preparing for another goodwill visit to earth in light of the friendship treaty which came to pass in light of Saazbaum’s clan being exposed.

 

The knight found herself smiling to herself as she strode, earning sneers from some but no comments. If they were counts she’s sure she’d have gotten some, and more, though. The quiet peanut gallery aside, she was so proud of the prince. And so grateful. There isn’t any way she could ever repay his kindness, but she’ll try her best to give her all to his cause from now on. She’s certain the prince will achieve all that he wants and more for these people, more than what the devastation of Saazbaum’s wrath and revenge would have brought. She was taken out of her reverie from the sound of an unfamiliar voice addressing her,

 

“Baroness Asseylum. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, ” the blonde man before her gives a generous bow. He is a knight as well. Blue eyes--he reminds Asseylum of that man. Wait, is he--?

 

The male knight couldn’t be more composed or charming in the way he carried himself while Asseylum couldn’t hide her discomfort. He gives an accommodating smile,

“Judging from your expression I see you have not been made aware of me yet. I am the heir to the Cruhteo clan. You may call me Klancain.”

“Sir Cruhteo” she widens her eyes and covers her mouth, “ah, my apologies, how could I have forgotten!” she bows deeply, instinctively before the other. She has heard of him, of course. To look so dumb before him is truly shameful.

 

“Please, Klancain is fine. I have not taken over the clan as of yet.”

Asseylum looks up from the position, appraising his expression, then moves back up mechanically without breaking eye contact. He seems genuine and not at all as fearsome as his father. She feels somewhat sorry for him, having such a strict man for a father, but also losing him. If any of it affected him, he certainly does not show it. That is a little fearsome in itself, she thinks.

“As the new right hand to the emperor, I have been invited to this goodwill meeting,” he looks out wistfully at the pale blue dot, “I have never been to earth before. I’m quite excited, you see.”

Asseylum realizes he’s actually younger than she realized, when she looks at him. Maybe in a few years he’d be more suitable for heading a clan, but now he looks like a total greenhorn. He had a child-like twinkle in his eyes before he looked back at Asseylum.

“I was hoping that you, as a terran, tell me more about it.”

Asseylum let out a very undignified “huh?” before clearing her throat,

“Pardon?”

Klancain looks worriedly at her, “is it too presumptuous of me? I have heard the prince learned a great deal from you, so I thought…”

Asseylum frowns. She didn’t have it in her to let down the man, or rather boy, when he looks so crestfallen, “I was merely surprised, Sir Klancain. We have some time before we must depart. I can tell you of earth.”

 

They spoke for a while and Klancain listened attentively to all she had to say. It reminded her of Slaine, which was nice. She couldn’t believe this was the son of Count Cruhteo at all. Time moved quickly as they chatted in the verandah and soon enough, there was a visitor.

 

“Asseylum!” the door slid open and

Prince Slaine entered, followed by Harklight. Asseylum and Klancain hastily got up and bowed. Before she even straightened back up, Klancain was striding towards a surprised Slaine. Asseylum stared slack jawed as he took the prince’s hand in his and gave it a kiss. Even though this is a common occurrence, she wonders if there’s some ulterior motive in Klancain actions. He hasn’t let go of Slaine’s hand at all. Harklight clears his throat loudly and the moment between them ends, and Asseylum worriedly notes how red Slaine’s face is despite how dignified his stance remained. He’s really matured in some ways, others not so much.

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you again, your highness.”

Slaine blinks a few times before answering, “indeed, Sir Klancain. It has been years since we met at your knighting ceremony. I am pleased to see you have grown into a fine knight.”

“You are far too kind, your highness. Thank you. You as well have grown to be a fine prince, and am I certain you shall become an excellent emperor when the moment arrives.”

 

The prince gave a bright smile and Asseylum is certain there’s nothing quite as lovely as it in the universe. He’s been happier, somehow, after getting back. Plus, ever since a few days ago something seems to have happened that’s made him even happier but also anxious for the trip the earth. Perhaps it’s just his anxiety acting up, and she hopes he’s getting enough sleep. The light talk continued for quite a while, until the time to depart arrived. Asseylum observed how Klancain tried to appeal to all of the prince’s peace oriented sensibilities--he seemed to want to get on his good side. It’s only natural for a loyalist like himself, and Slaine seemed quite taken. Asseylum wondered if pursuing a friendship with the one thought to be the princes’ trusted friend was also part of the agenda. Well, she can’t fault him for that. Even if she disliked being a tool. Besides, the prince is the only one she knows who is kind and perhaps naive enough to be loving from the bottom of his heart with no ulterior motives. She hopes that quality does not change, but it may be inevitable.

 

Once Klancain departed to meet with his own clansmen, she walked with Slaine and Harklight to the spaceship readied for the visit to earth. Slaine thumbed the pendant around his neck before he asked Asseylum,

“That girl from the moon, has she said anything yet?”

Asseylum bit her lip. This purple haired child seemed to be mute and lame from all the reports, and there were no documents on her whatsoever to be found. There are many rumors floating around about her and too many hushed whispers. The girl may be a big problem for them, despite her powerlessness.

“...No, she has not. I do not know if she truly can say anything, at that…”

“Do you think I should visit her?”

“Hasn’t your grandfather strictly forbid it?”

Slaine narrowed his eyes, “I cannot understand why, though. Just who is that girl? It isn’t right for someone so young to be all alone.”

“I shall visit her myself, prince. It would be better not to cause a ruckus by defying your grandfather at the moment. I promise to be truthful in all that I uncover.”

The prince didn’t seem completely placated, but his shoulders drop a little with some kind of relief, “thank you, Asseylum.”

She wonders if she’ll be allowed in the first place, knowing how close she is to the prince. Well, even if her position is put in danger again she’ll fulfill this task.

 

They boarded the spaceship and Asseylum and Harklight sat on opposite sides of the prince. She peers at him from the side to observe how he lightly swings his feet back and forth and twirls the end of his braid around his finger. He seemed to be more at ease with them these days. It is inappropriate to say aloud, but he was quite adorable. Even if Harklight agreed he’d get offended on the prince’s behalf for such a remark, so Asseylum says nothing. She looks forward instantly as Harklight speaks up,

 

“Your highness, you seem quite excited for this trip.”

Ah, so he noticed it too. She’s glad this distracts him from the moon child situation. Asseylum glances again and could see the prince’s mouth futilely try to not twitch upwards before he broke into a giddy smile,

“I’m going to meet Inaho…!”

Harklight tenses up and scowls while Asseylum raises an eyebrow. The orange one didn’t seem all that disagreeable in the end, but it would still be quite disconcerting to see him again. She wasn’t sure what sort of relationship he had to Harklight, though.

“Why is that man going to be present?” Harklight asks as politely as he could behind gritted teeth.

“I invited him! As the one who protected me all that time, he should have recognition, should he not?”

“I...suppose…” Harklight looks away, “but that man is too lascivious.”

Asseylum leans forward instantly and whispers harshly, “did he do something to the prince after all?”

“He embraced him.”

“We hugged when we parted. You were not there at the time, so you must have missed Harklight’s fit.” Slaine added amusedly.

“You should have seen his eyes, they were all misty--”

“He was crying. Well, close to it.”

“He made the prince cry.”

“Harklight…”

 

Asseylum falls back into her seat, seeing Harklight may have gotten excited over nothing. He was so protective of the prince it was endearing as it was scary. She’d probably be the same in such a situation, though. She’ll have to hold herself back so the prince can properly meet his friend. And hold Harklight back, too. Eventually he conceded and issued an apology to the prince and his non-present friend. Slaine always seemed to get him to give in to his demands. Either he was stronger than she thought or Harklight was weak to the prince. It may just be both.

 

The trip proceeded was without any turbulence whatsoever, and they arrived safely. Harklight was quite relieved the prince was perfectly fine for this ride, as it seems he was quite out of it last time. The visit also went without any troubles, at last. The prince and his advisors went to many government offices once the parade was over and then many places for the goodwill tour. Kaizuka Inaho had been given an order of merit directly from the martian prince. It caused quite a stir. Once the busy week began to wind down, the prince got a little restless. Today their duties would end around midday, and he wished to spend to rest doing something ‘personal’. Asseylum guesses that must mean finally meeting that orange pilot again.

 

The plan was for them to meet at the botanical gardens with the prince in disguise, of course. And of course, the prince needs someone to aid in his gallivanting, so Asseylum ended up getting involved. The disguise he wore was different this time, considering the old one was known to the deucalion crew and he did not want to risk being found out by anyone. Asseylum chauffeured the prince to the garden and followed him in.

  


*************

  


It wouldn’t show on his face, but Inaho was quite excited about the meeting. He sat on a bench near the front entrance so he could be easily sighted. The garden was beautiful, he was sure of it, but he wasn’t very interested in observing it. He was much more interested in seeing Slaine’s reaction to the vistas. He was no longer in the military, but he brought the medal awarded for his service everywhere this past week. He could remember how elated Slaine looked as he presented it to him and he found himself with a small smile. He heard soft steps against the grass getting louder as they approached and looked up, to see two girls, but he was sure one had to be Slaine. Who the other was, he was unsure. Look at the faces properly, it was easy to tell which. The one on the right had a guarded but neutral expression, and the other couldn’t hide their delight. With a quick wave of their hand, the excited one moved it over their dark brown orbs and removed the hologram for a few seconds so Inaho knew for sure, before running forward to hug him.

“Inaho..! I’m so happy to see you again!”

“Me, too.”

The brunette stood up to hug him back and ended up patting the still fluffy hair. The girl behind Slaine him seemed surprised at the affection, but not upset. She must be a bodyguard, he assumes. Slaine breaks away and gestures his hand towards her, “this is Asseylum! She’s the whole reason I was able to come!”

 

That girl who helped them back at russia. The one he shot down. In the end, she was a valuable ally after all. Inaho felt a tinge of guilt settle in his stomach. He didn’t want to apologize, though. But he would thank her for the present situation.

“Thank you for bringing him here.”

She tilted her head a little and looked him over before replying, “...not a problem. I’ll be staying a safe distance, so enjoy each other’s company all you like.”

The girl quietly began walking off, until Inaho decided he probably couldn’t go without an apology after all.

“For before, I’m sorry. Even if I was simply taking the necessary precautions, I can see now it was a bad call.”

She didn’t turn around, but still answers, “I don’t blame you at all. I’ve made mistakes in dealing with you as well. So let bygones be bygones.”

Slaine looks between the two a little confusedly, but Inaho tells him it’s nothing much. Asseylum disappears in that timeframe, leaving them alone.

 

Inaho and Slaine walk throughout the garden, and as he expected, Slaine gawks and gazes at everything excitedly. Yes, he’s much more interesting to watch, Inaho confirms to himself. Slaine looks at him curiously before inquiring,

“I was wondering, do you know what has become of Rayet...?”

Inaho can remember more frightening memories concerning the girl than good, and he’s sure it applies to the prince even more. Despite this, he is still concerned about her well-being amidst all the unresolved issues. Inaho nods,

“Inko’s family has taken her in.”

Slaine’s eyes light up with shock, “really? That...that is very nice of them!”

“Inko’s family took my sister and myself in and helped us when we had no one else. So for Rayet, they will definitely do their best. They are good people.”

“I’m happy, then.”

“Do you still want to meet her again?”

“Yes, but I would not want to force myself in when she’s adjusting to a new life, or worse yet, when she has no interest in seeing me again.”

“I’m told she brings you up often, but not necessarily maliciously.”

“Then, someday…”

“I’ll take you to see them, if you want--”

 

Inaho’s hands are grabbed tightly and Slaine pouts at him, “I’m spending today with you.”

His voice is stuck in his throat momentarily as Slaine stares into his eyes. Their faces are close enough that Inaho almost thinks they are going to kiss before Slaine turns away tugs him forward to do more sightseeing. They talk the entire time about what has happened in their respective lives, and Inaho finds himself very uneasy about this Sir Klancain and his intentions with the martian prince.

 

They take a break from walking and sit under an oak tree. Before they even realized it, it was late afternoon and the sky was a mix of pink, blue, orange and red. Slaine was very shocked at the colours. They moved closer together so they were directly side by side, and laid the hands they clasping upon their legs. Inaho always lived life cooly no matter the situation, but he never felt quite as much peace as he did now. A selfish and illogical part of him he didn’t know he had wishes he could steal the prince away and live like this forever. But he knows he can’t abandon his friends or sister like that, same as Slaine can’t abandon his duties.

 

Inaho gently removes his hand from his grasp and moves to kneel  in front of Slaine, who stares at him confusedly. He reaches into his pocket a removes a small silver box. He opens it to reveal two rings. It was Yuki-nee’s idea, but somehow Inaho decided to adopt it. She actually had a lot of other ideas that quite frankly would not fly at all. He removed one and extended it to Slaine, who took it demurely with a deep blush.

“This ring…”

“A promise ring. To promise we will never grown apart, to promise I will always be on your side, a promise of long lasting prosperity between earth and vers.”

 

“Thank you, Inaho,” Slaine’s voice broke as wiped tears from his eyes, “I love you.”

Inaho dropped the box, “what?”

“I love you. I’ll add another promise. I promise to never stop loving you. It’s because of you I was able to fulfill my dreams and because of you I was able to survive those past months. It because of you I was able to gain courage and not give up...so thank you for everything, Inaho. Before I even knew it, my feelings became this strong...” his shoulders lightly shook as he cried with a wide smile.

 

Inaho felt shell-shocked for the first time in his life. Even if it was just a teenage crush, it felt like so more at this moment. There may come a time where they move onto different people, where Slaine can’t help but pledge his life and love to his duty but right now, he can’t even imagine doing such a thing. It must be the same way for Slaine from the way he was looking at him.  The prince slid the ring down his ring finger and Inaho found his voice again,

“I don’t think it would be such a good idea to go back to vers earth wearing it there.”

Inaho wasn’t sure about martian marriage customs, though.

Slaine smiles softly, “just for today, let’s pretend it ended like this.”

Before Inaho could register it, Slaine makes his way over to him and their lips meet again. The hologram left in that instant. The kiss was wet with tears and maybe something else, and as it ended Slaine lays his head again Inaho’s chest as he dons the disguise again.

“...I love you too, Slaine.”

  
  


They stayed like that as the sun went down, the moon came out, and the area was illuminated by the cool moonlight. They heard soft movement on the grass and looked up to see Asseylum staring down with an unreadable face,

“Time's up, you two.”

Slaine shifted slightly, “I didn’t even realize it was night...sorry, Asseylum.”

Asseylum yawned softly, “it’s fine,” she squatted down beside them, “but you two are definitely not simply friends, are you not?”

Inaho replies as he stroked Slaine’s nape, “I suppose not.”

The girl sighs, “you’re lucky I’m not one to run my mouth on matters like these. Such an affair would be a disastrous scandal.”

Inaho felt Slaine nuzzle back into his chest, “I want to see Inaho again…”

“Princethis is dangerous!” Asseylum balls her hands into fists on her lap as she pleads.

 

Slaine moves apart from Inaho with an embarrassed smile, “It is, isn’t it? I’m sorry for this, Asseylum.”

Inaho glances between the two and notes how the girl looked at the prince with utter dismay.

“N-no, prince. If this is what you wish, I’ll assist you however I humanly can.”

“You need not trouble yourself over my selfish desires.”

“I will! There is nothing selfish about pursuing something for yourself. Plus, this person, “she looked at Inaho briefly,” will definitely be sad it you disappeared from his life forever, right?”

 

Inaho was amazed at how quickly Slaine’s doe eyes won her over. But the prince certainly wasn’t faking it, judging by his own shock at her 180. Inaho knows lying isn’t a strong point of his. This girl must have some debt she feels she must repay to the prince. Asseylum’s mouth formed a thin line as if in thought before suggesting,

“We have another week of these meetings before returning. I’m sure there will be opportunities to meet with Orang--Inaho. For example, wednesday’s schedule is similar to today’s.”

Slaine beamed at her, “thank you Asseylum…!”

She nodded and smiled back. Inaho never saw her smile before, but it was just as pleasant as the prince’s. It felt like something she should be doing more often, with how it suited her now peaceful expression.

 

“Where do you think we should go, Inaho?!” Slaine clasped his hands together as he looked at the brunette expectedly.

“We have a guest room at our apartment.” Inaho stated.

“Oh…!”

Asseylum gave him a wry smile, “surely you jest.”

Inaho looked at her blankly, “why?”

She looked at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “there are a million places to visit in japan near the vicinity of the princes’ hotel, and you wish to take him all the way to your residence? Do you live on some incredible estate?”

“It’s a three bedroom apartment. It’s not particularly fancy.”

“Then why?”

“Rayet and Inko live near, they are people the prince wishes to see. Also, it is not much further than a bus ride to the beach. The prince has told me he’s never been to one.”

“Well that’s reasonable, if not a bit mediocre.”

“We will have sufficient alone time together to make up for the plainness. In the future, of course, I’d like to do something much better--”

Slaine turned beet red and Asseylum looked like she could commit murder in that instant.

“Orange, what do you intend to do alone with the prince?!”

“This and that. You can come along as well, but you may have to sleep on the couch.”

“I do not want to see…!”

“Then don’t come.”

 

Truthfully Inaho just intended to teach Slaine about cooking, but their reactions were too amusing to leave it at that. Asseylum would have to come along, anyway. Even in disguise, the prince can’t afford to leave by himself. Slaine’s eyes were glued to the ground and his voice was timid as he spoke,

“I love Inaho, so it’s fine.”

Inaho felt shell shocked again, and wondered how badly it would look to say he was only joking. Asseylum looked like she could have a heart attack. He couldn’t imagine what Harklight would be doing to him in this situation, but he doubted he’d still be conscious. With a huff, sigh and then a groan, Asseylum got to her feet,

“Your highness, may we please leave.”

“S-sorry!” Slaine got up as well and Inaho followed suit. This misunderstanding was more troublesome than Inaho wanted it to become given the blushing glances Slaine kept giving him as they made their way to the iron gates of the garden’s entrance. He honestly expected the joke to fly over his head. Very troublesome.

 

Regardless, he was very glad today happened at all. There were many times these past months he didn’t think he’d hear fro or see the prince, up until the letter of invitation arrived with a special message for this outing. He truly hopes they can continue, even if they can never truly be together.

  


*************

  


Despite his responsibilities repeatedly showing up at the back of his head the entire time, Slaine truly enjoyed meeting Inaho once again. Someday, he hopes that it would be possible for the martian royalty to actually marry a terran. But until that happens, he’ll do his best to set the foundations of a peaceful era between earth and mars and do the best he possibly can.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBzJGckMYO4
> 
> My first fic! Finished! I'm pretty glad I ended up completing it...thank you for all who followed along! Please don't hesitate to comment :~^) Also if you spot any mistakes...>_> there may be some....  
> I ended up leaving some plot threads around, maybe I'll make a little post series series? I dunno L:

**Author's Note:**

> This is based entirely of of this image https://twitter.com/naguit15/status/604599481556828161 though the characters in my story don't look like this. I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. I'm so sorry.  
> Major character death is there in warnings but you know the deaths in az are kinda jokes so I wonder if I should bother...also next chapters will be just based on episode content instead of going by two as I did here, I just really wanted Slaine and Inaho to meet quickly. I'm impatient  
> Don't expect mecha battles as Asseylum/Slaine PoV is the main thing. Also Asseylum's name is simply "Asseylum Troyard" and Slaine is Slaine Vers Gilzeria. According to backstory novel in vol 8 if I can remember right the last name is supposed to be your parent's first name, so Asseylum's mother's name was "Allusia".  
> I'm...gonna try to include what I learn from that but not sure how well it will mesh with established canon/


End file.
